In Your Eyes
by Spica Zoe
Summary: Ini adalah jalan hidup yang sudah sang pewaris tetapkan. Dia tidak pernah membutuhkan uang dan harta walaupun dia adalah pemilik tambang emas kerajaan keluarganya. Hanya karena dia satu - satunya cucu yang murni berdarah sama dengan kakeknya, maka dia ditetapkan sebagai pewaris. Dan Miku yang baru bertemu dengannya langsung mengetahui fakta bahwa sang pewaris memiliki rahasia..
1. Chapter 1

_**In Your Eyes**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Disclaimer chara :**_ ** _VOCALOID_**

 ** _Yamaha dan Crypton Future Media_**

Cast

 **Megurine Luka**

 **Shion Kaito**

 **Hatsune Miku**

 **Hiyama Kiyoteru**

 **Megpoid Gumi**

 **Sakine Meiko**

 **..::-::..**

 _Story yang sama pernah saya buat pada tahun 2010-2012 dan belum mencapai akhir._

 _Dan saat ini saya remake kembali dengan menggunakan chara Vocaloid, dengan mengubah beberapa plot, mengganti beberapa peran hingga menjadi seperti ini._

 _Intinya story ini belum benar-benar selesai._

 **Jika ada kesamaan chara dan plot, saya tidak mau peduli.**

* * *

Tidak semuanya kehidupan bisa sejalan dengan harapan. Saat raga menjadi haus, yang kau inginkan hanyalah setetes air. Namun saat rasa hausmu telah terpenuhi, apakah segelas air akan menggugah seleramu? Tidak.

 _In Your Eyes_

Beberapa hari kemarin hingga sekarang. Dunia bisnis diisi dengan gegap gempita kepulangan seorang pewaris terbesar di ASCA group. Pewaris yang lahir dari satu – satunya putra dikeluarga Megurine, dan nama pewaris itu adalah...

"Megurine Luka..!"

Suara itu membuatnya berpaling, langkahnya terhenti, dan pandangannya lurus kedepan, kearah dimana sipemilik suara memunculkan dirinya dari balik – balik keramaian suasana bandara.

Sudah belasan tahun gadis itu tak menginjak Jepang. Rasanya ada kerinduan untuk menikmati kembali udara dari tempat dimana dia dilahirkan.

Suasananya sudah banyak berubah. Terakhir kali, Luka menginjakkan kakinya dibandara itu saat dia berumur dua belas tahun. Masih terlalu kecil untuk mengingat semuanya. Luka besar dan tumbuh di Barcelona selama hidupnya. Lahir di Jepang sampai dia berumur dua tahun, lalu menetap di Kanada sampai dia berumur sepuluh tahun. Saat berumur segitu, Luka dipindahkan kembali ke Jepang karena keadaan neneknya yang semakin parah. Dan ketika umurnya dua belas tahun, neneknya meninggal. Dan dia kembali dipindahkkan ke Barcelona mengikuti bibinya disana.

Dan sekarang, seorang Megurine Luka sudah berumur dewasa, parasnya cantik dan rupawan, kebanggaan semua orang tua yang merasa pernah melahirkannya. Dia adalah gadis yang selalu diinginkan pria, jangankan menyentuh. Rasanya untuk memandangnya saja sudah lebih dari anugrah.

Megurine Luka yang sekarang sudah berumur dua puluh enam tahun. Dia terpaksa pulang dan kembali menetap di Jepang karena satu hal yang teramat sangat penting untuk masa depan bisnis keluarga yang dirintis kakeknya turun temurun. Dia ditetapkan sebagai pewaris terbesar dari perusahaan milik keluarganya.

"kau masih mengenalku kan?" senyuman itu ada untuknya, tapi Luka tak tahu harus membalasnya bagaimana. Dia tidak ingat wajah wanita yang sedang berdiri dihadapannya. Rambutnya hijau, tubuhnya mungil- _tidak,_ sebenarnya hanya karena lebih pendek darinya.

"ya ampun, kau ini sombong sekali. Aku Gumi, kau tidak kenal? Dulu saat kau sempat tinggal di Jepang, aku adalah teman mainmu. Dan-"

"Oke, sekarang aku ingat" Luka tersenyum disana, walau ingatannya masih samar, tapi akhirnya dia mengingat siapa gadis itu. Si tomboy yang suka mengerjainya. Tapi dilihat dari penampilannya sekarang, rasanya dia sudah menjadi wanita yang luar biasa cantik saat ini.

"ah, Luka. aku merindukanmu. Kau cantik sekali, apa makanan di Jepang dengan makananmu disana sangat berbeda jauh sampai kau secantik ini?" menanggapi itu Luka hanya tersenyum. Sedikitpun tak ada kebanggaan yang dia dapat jika orang – orang yang menemuinya selalu memuji parasnya. Dia tidak terlalu suka.

"kau datang menjemputku?" Luka menatap wajah gadis itu penuh tanya. Rasanya bayangan yang dia pikirkan dihari – hari sebelum pulang ke Jepang dulu dengan yang dilihatnya sekarang berbeda. Luka pernah membayangkan dengan apa keluarganya kelak akan menjemput kepulangannya di bandara, mungkin agak sedikit berlebihan, menarik perhatian dan itu membuatnya geli sendiri. Tapi sekarang yang dia lihat hanya teman masa kecilnya yang terlihat tak henti – hentinya memandang dirinya takjub.

"tidak.." Gumi memeluk Luka erat, sedari tadi tak ada kesempatan untuk memeluk gadis itu. Wangi tubuhnya membakar penciuman Gumi, sangat berbeda dari wangi tubuh gadis Jepang yang sering dia rasakan, dan saat mengerti itu Gumi hanya tersenyum sambil melepas pelukannya dan menatap tepat kewajah Luka.

"sebenarnya aku hanya kebetulan melihatmu saja. Dan langsung yakin kau adalah Luka" Gumi tertawa, dengan santai dia mengangkat tangannya dan menutup sedikit tawanya yang terlihat berlebihan.

"sebenarnya aku menjadi yakin jika itu kau karena beberapa hari ini semua majalah bisnis membicarakan kepulanganmu. Jadi ya.. mungkin takdir aku bertemu denganmu disini" Gumi menepuk – nepuk pundak Luka pelan, sambil tertawa tentunya.

"oh.." ekspresi wajah Luka terlihat sedikit kecewa, namun segera mungkin dia ganti dengan senyum biasa miliknya.

"jadi kau mau kemana hari ini?" Luka mempererat genggaman tangannya pada sebuah ponsel yang sejak tadi berada didalam genggamannya.

"Hongkong. Ada beberapa bisnis kecil yang harus aku urus. Ya seperti yang kau tahu, aku putri tunggal di keluargaku" tak usah diperjelas, Luka tahu apa arti senyum kecut yang baru saja dia lihat diwajah teman kecilnya itu. Takdir yang harus kau terima sebagai anak tunggal dari seorang yang kaya raya dan tergila – gila dengan bisnis keluarga adalah itu, sejauh manapun kau melangkah, kau akan tetap ditakdirkan sebagai budak keluarga, penjaga tambang emas.

"jika ada waktu aku akan mengundang keluargamu makan malam bersama, Gumi" Luka menjabat tangan Gumi hangat dan melepaskannya.

"baiklah. Aku tunggu janjimu Luka"

Dan sebuah lambaian tangan, memisahkan jarak diantara mereka. Gumi menghilang dibalik keramaian sama seperti bagaimana caranya memunculkan diri. Dan Luka terus melangkah. Berharap dalam hati tidak ada satupun pihak keluarga yang menjemputnya. Dia tidak suka dilebih – lebihkan.

-][-

Bunyi ponsel menggema. Pagi masih terlalu subuh, namun bunyi ponsel sudah menggema sedari tadi didalam kamarnya. Pria itu meraih ponselnya disana, ada dua panggilan yang terlewat bersama dengan panggilan barusan, si pemanggil bernama sama. Pria itu menghela nafasnya berat, lalu dengan santai melempar ponselnya keatas ranjang, dan ikut menyertakan dirinya sendiri terhempas disana. Rambutnya masih basah, bahkan handuk pun masih melilit diatas pinggulnya. Hanya itu, tidak ada yang lain. Dan dia menutup matanya dengan lengan kanan miliknya.

Malam tadi merupakan malam terpanjang baginya untuk minggu ini. Rapat disana, rapat disini, terkadang malah diwaktu yang sama sampai rasanya dia ingin memecat sekretarisnya sendiri karena tak bisa mengatur jadwal untuknya sebaik yang dia inginkan.

Panggilan tadi adalah panggilan dari sang sekretaris, dan jika sudah begini dia sudah bisa memutuskan apa yang sedang terjadi. Pasti ada rapat lagi, dan mungkin hari ini akan menjadi hari yang terpanjang untuknya.

Pakaiannya telah melekat rapi, dasi biru yang terlihat sempurna, dipadukan dengan warna kemeja biru muda, dan jas berwarna merah hati membuatnya terlihat aneh, namun membuat orang untuk tertarik menganggumi keanehannya.

Sebelum pukul 07.00 dia sudah berada dikantor tempatnya bekerja, jabatannya sebagai direktur tak cukup kuat untuk membuatnya harus berlea-lea berlagak menjadi seorang petinggi disana. Dia tidak suka kesalahan, dia memiliki kedisplinan yang keras dan semuanya adalah hobbi yang menjadi kebiasaan baginya.

Tapi, apa yang ditemukannya disana, membuatnya tercengang walau tak sampai membuat dia membuka mulutnya heran.

Semua orang, tidak terkecuali. Yang bekerja disana, baik dari jajaran direktur, manajer, karyawan, petugas kebersihan ataupun keamanan, semuanya sudah berdiri berbaris disana.

Didepan mereka sudah berdiri beberapa petinggi dari ASCA Group. Mereka yang disana sudah mengenalnya, tapi ada satu sosok yang terlalu asing bagi mereka.

"Hiyama-san, kami semua menunggumu"

Pemuda itu menunduk menyesal, lalu dilangkahkannya kakinya menuju barisan yang paling terdekat dengannya dan menyamakan posisinya dengan mereka semua. Seluruh karyawan membuat dua baris untuk berbaris, posisi barisannya, barisan yang satu saling menghadap dengan barisan yang lain. Seperti barisan pelayan menyambut tuan rumahnya.

"karena semua sudah berada disini. Ada satu hal yang ingin kusampaikan" pria paruh baya itu mengumumkan sesuatu disana. Pria itu bukan sembarang pria paru bayah yang mulai bau tanah. Dia adalah orang kepercayaan dari orang kepercayaan sang pemilik atau juga ketua ASCA Group. Dan gadis yang disebelahnya? Semua orang masih bertanya – tanya.

"biar kuperkenalkan president direktur atau direktur utama kalian yang baru mulai saat ini"

Mendengar ucapan itu, semua orang terperangah tak berdaya. President direktur baru? Apa yang terjadi? Disaat perusahaan bagian dari salah satu ASCA Group sedang terpuruk, ada pengumuman president baru?

"dia adalah cucu tunggal darah murni darah Megurine dari ketua ASCA Group. Dan mulai sekarang semua tanggung jawab perusahaan Cavo ASCA ini ada ditangannya"

Luka hanya menatap jengah didepannya. Tak ada objek dari apapun yang dilihatnya. Tapi kalimat menjijikan yang menyatakan dia adalah cucu tungal dari darah murni itu membuatnya muak sendiri. Secepat itukah mereka melupakan jika Luka dulunya juga punya seorang kakak? Dia bukan cucu tunggal, harusnya mereka tahu itu.

"siapa yang memberikan kuasa khusus seperti ini?" Kiyoteru membuka suaranya pelan, namun tatapannya tajam membelah keberanian orang yang masih terus berjuang mengalahkan tatapannya.

"ketua ASCA Group sendiri Hiyama-san" pria paru baya itu menatap yakin dengan apa yang baru saja diucapkannya.

"aku tidak setuju" Kiyoteru memandang ganas. Semua orang tahu peringai pemuda itu, dia bukanlah pria dengan ambisi yang kuat, hanya saja dia tidak suka dikalahkan. Apa lagi dengan orang yang sama sekali tidak diinginkannya.

"tapi ini perintah Hiyama-san, mau tidak mau kau harus mulai terbiasa bekerja sama dengan nona Megurine-" pria tua itu terdiam saat lawan bicaranya melangkah angkuh dari barisannya.

Bedebah dengan perintah, Kiyoteru tidak suka dengan peraturan menggelikan seperti ini. Apanya yang darah murni? Apa karena gadis itu lahir dari satu – satunya pria dari keturunan ayah dari ibunya sendiri? Kiyoteru tidak suka.

Semua keadaan sudah kembali seperti semula. Semua pekerja yang dari tadi berbaris mendengarkan perintah, kini sudah bubar keposisinya masing – masing. Mereka kembali bekerja, tidak ada yang berubah dari sistem kerja mereka, mengganti president bukanlah hal yang harus merubah pola kerja. Tapi tak mereka sangka peraturan dari sang penguasa baru sebenarnya sudah dilaksanakan.

Peringai Luka memang keras, walau wajahnya tergolong cantik dan lemah lembut. Namun kepribadiannya bertolak belakang dengan apa yang orang harapkan.

Semua orang terperangah tak percaya saat mendengar ada suara menggelegar dari ruangan sang president. Memandangi dari luar apa yang sedang terjadi dari dalam, membuat semua orang menggigil ketakutan. Ruangan Luka tepat berada di ujung ruangan divisi umum. Hanya berbatas oleh dinding kaca transparan. Dan semua orang bisa melihat apa yang penguasa itu lakukan dari balik sana. Dua orang sedang menunduk takut saat Luka menatapnya kecewa. Sistem kerja yang mereka tunjukkan membuat Luka tak puas. Tidak ada hasil yang memuaskan, tak ada perkembangan. Jangan harap Luka bisa membiarkan semuanya berjalan seperti ini terus menerus saat dia diberi kuasa untuk memimpin.

"panggil ketua bagian kalian kesini!" perintah Luka menatap kedua wajah itu bergantian. Dan kedua orang itu segera mangangkat kaki mereka secepatnya dari sana.

-][-

ASCA Group adalah sebuah perusahaan yang memproduksi barang – barang konsumen, pada umumnya. Dan Cavo ASCA adalah anak perusahaan dari ASCA group yang saat ini dipimpin oleh Luka.

Lima belas menit berlalu, ada langkah pemuda yang mengundang aura ketakutan dari semua orang yang berada di divisi Umum tempat dimana ruangan Luka berada. Semua orang seakan menelan ludah membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi setelahnya. Dan saat pemuda itu melangkah masuk kedalam ruangan Luka yang semua orang bisa menyaksikan apa yang akan terjadi disana. Semua orang memasang mata.

"kau memanggilku?" Kiyoteru berdiri menghadap Luka. Memandangnya jengah, menahan geram karena tanpa sengaja rasanya dia sedang diremehkan.

"aku memanggil direktur pemasaran" Luka membalas tatapan Kiyoteru lurus. Wajahnya menawan, tatapannya tajam.

"perkenalkan, Hiyama Kiyoteru. Direktur divisi pemasaran, jika kau belum mengenalku"

Luka tak merespon, diarahkannya matanya kelembaran – lembaran kertas diatas mejanya. Berserakan dan tak beraturan. Semuanya berisi data grafik, catatan list bertabel dengan beberapa coretan dibeberapa bagian. Lalu mengambil beberapa diatas meja dan menyodorkannya angkuh kearah Kiyoteru.

"ubah cara kerjamu dalam memimpin bagianmu. Atau bisa kupastikan aku sendiri yang akan mendisiplinkan kalian" tidak ada banyak tanya jawab. Luka langsung menggerakkan tangannya seakan menyuruh pemuda itu pergi dari sana.

Situasi hening seketika. Kiyoteru bukannya langsung angkat kaki, dia malah melemparkan kertas – kertas itu kembali diatas meja kerja Luka. Wajahnya merespon tidak senang.

"sudah berapa lama kau berada disini?" wajahnya terlihat sedang menahan kesal berlebihan.

Luka terdiam.

"jadi tidak ada hak mu untuk menilai pekerjaan apa yang sudah kami lakukan selama bertahun – tahun ini" semoga Luka tak mendengar ada suara kecil yang keluar dari mulut Kiyoteru, suara yang ingin meremehkannya kembali.

"jika kau masih sayang dengan jabatanmu. Maka lakukanlah perintahku" Luka menatap wajah itu sama tajamnya. Semua orang yang berada disana, bisa menyaksikan ada aksi yang tak pernah mereka lihat beberapa tahun selama mereka bekerja disana.

Aura Luka memang berbeda, semua orang takut berada didekatnya. Matanya suka menatap tajam, gerakan tubuhnya bergerak secara profesional, dia terlihat sempurna tanpa celah, dan itu membuat orang mengurungkan niat untuk meremehkannya. Tapi rasanya tidak untuk Kiyoteru. Sejak tadi hanya dia yang ingin berhadapan dengan singa betina itu. Tidak punya sedikitpun rasa takut.

"bedebah dengan jabatan. Kalau kau tidak senang. Aku akan berhenti saat ini juga!"

Semua orang bergerak kaget saat Kiyoteru memukul meja Luka dengan keras. Mereka kaget bukan karena mendengar seberapa keras suara pukulan tangan Kiyoteru pada meja, hanya saja sedari tadi mata mereka menyaksikan ketegangan didalam sana hingga gerakan tangan Kiyoteru yang mengebuk meja terasa begitu nyata.

"oi.. oi.. oi..." seorang pemuda berjalan melangkahkan kaki sambil sibuk memandangi kedua orang yang sedang saling menatap di ujung sana. Wajahnya tersenyum dengan khasnya yang menyenangkan.

"ada apa ini? Pertengkaran suami istri?" ucapnya sambil memandang orang – orang yang juga sedang memperhatikan kearah yang sama diam – diam.

"direktur utama sedang memanggil direktur pemasaran dan mereka sekarang berada disana" seseorang menanggapi ucapan pemuda itu yang terkesan hanya ingin tahu.

"wow, kita punya president direktur yang baru?" ucapnya dengan mata yang masih terus memandang kearah sana.

"iya Shion-san. Beliau baru tiba hari ini dan-"

"ini menarik. Aku ingin kesana" potong pemuda itu dengan ucapannya. Tapi sebelum langkah kaki pemuda itu mencapai tempat tujuannya. Seseorang pun dengan cepat menahannya.

"maaf tuan, tapi anda tidak boleh masuk" ucapnya takut. Namun sang pemuda memandangnya dengan senyum.

"jangan takut. Aku yang akan bertanggung jawab jika kau dimarahi oleh bosmu" sanggahnya ramah. Namun gadis itu tetap tidak ingin turut, tanggung jawabnya sebagai seorang skretaris harusnya menjaga kenyamanan atasannya saat sedang menerima tamu.

"tapi tuan, aku benar – benar tidak berani. Dia akan sangat mengerikan jika sedang marah" ucapnya takut.

"sudah kubilang jangan takut. Aku bisa mengatasi saudaraku sendiri. Jangan samakan aku dengan sitolol Kiyoteru itu" sambungnya. Dan tanpa pencegahan lagi, pemuda itu masuk kedalam ruangan.

Situasi didalam ruangan jauh lebih menegangkan saat melihatnya dari luar. Tatapan mereka masih saling beradu, Jika Kaito tidak datang saat itu, bisa dia pastikan pandangan mereka akan terus berlangsung disana.

"senang melihatmu kembali, Luka-chan.." Kaito menyentuh bahu Kiyoteru lembut, seakan memberikan perintah, sudah cukup untuk terus menatapnya seperti itu.

Dan benar saja, kedatangan pemuda itu membuat semua orang yang berada diluar menyaksikan mereka bernafas lega. Luka mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Kaito.

"wow, kau cantik sekali adik kecil. Ternyata dibesarkan dinegri orang membuatmu terlihat jauh lebih dewasa" ucapnya lagi sambil melangkah kecil kesamping Luka, menatapnya seksama, mendekatkan wajahnya untuk memperhatikan dengan teliti wajah Luka dihadapannya.

"kau siapa?" ucapan itu sontak membuat Kaito mengubah senyum mempesona diwajahnya menjadi senyum paling menyedihkan. Sial, apa Luka tidak kenal dia siapa?

Tapi, daripada memilih untuk marah karena Luka tak mengenalinya, Kaito melangkahkan kaki menjauhi Luka dan merapatkan dirinya disamping Kiyoteru.

"jangan bilang jika kau juga tak mengenal pemuda tampan disebelahku ini ya?" ucapnya dengan cengiran sambil meledek Kiyoteru. Namun untuk saat ini Kiyoteru sedang tak ingin bercanda.

"padahal, ibuku yang membesarkanmu disana" Kaito memasang tampang menyedihkannya, pura – pura meratapi nasib sialnya secara berlebihan.

Katua ASCA Group yang tidak lain adalah kakek Luka memiliki lima orang anak. Empat perempuan dan satu laki – laki. Dan satu laki – laki itulah ayahnya Luka, selebihnya adalah ibu dari Kiyoteru dan Kaito.

Luka berusaha mengingat siapa – siapa saja saudari dari ayahnya. Jika ditanya tentang orang tua dari Kaito, Luka begitu mengenalnya. Sebab beliaulah yang dulu membesarkan Luka diluar negeri. Menjaganya dan merawatnya serasa merawat anaknya sendiri. Lalu ingatannya perlahan – lahan bergerak mundur mengingat kenangannya dengan Kaito. Dulu dia memang pernah bertemu dengan bocah berwarna biru seperti warna rambut Kaito, tapi dia tidak begitu ingat siapa namanya. Yang dia ingat malah nama bocah perempuan kecil sewarna dengan Kaito.

"Kaiko?" Luka mengeluarkan suaranya membisik.

"ahhhh.. kau tak mengenalku? Itu nama adikku!" ucap Kaito histeris berlebihan.

"baiklah.. baiklah.. nona pewaris. Perkenalkan namaku Kaito Shion. Ibuku menikah dengan pria bermarga Shion" ucapnya lagi.

"dan ini, Kiyoteru Hiyama, ibunya adalah kakak dari ayahmu. Sudah pasti ibunya menikah dengan seorang pria bermarga Hiyama, jadi itulah alasan kenapa namanya Hiyama" Kaito tersenyum lembut seakan merasa bangga telah menjelaskan hal – hal yang tidak begitu penting dijelaskannya.

"jadi, mau bagaimanapun kita bertiga ini sepupuan" lanjut Kaito lagi dengan senyuman.

"tapi, bukan berarti aku tak bisa menikahimu ya.." sambungnya tertawa.

Luka ingat. Ya, gadis itu ingat. Dulu ada bocah pendiam yang selalu tak pernah tertarik dengan apapun saat dia kecil. Dan kini bocah kecil itu sudah menjadi pemuda yang setampan ini, mungkin. Tapi Kaito juga tak jauh lebih tampan dari Kiyoteru. Senyumnya manis, wataknya ceria, dan dia sepertinya jauh lebih menyenangkan dari pria disebelahnya.

Luka berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Membuat Kaito sontak menghentikan senyuman berlebihannya. Dan tanpa aba – aba Luka menundukkan badannya memberi hormat pada mereka berdua. Tidak, lebih tepatnya hanya pada Kaito saja.

"aku mengucapkan terimakasih pada ibumu karena dia yang merawatku disana" ucapnya tulus. Semua orang yang menyaksikan tingkah gadis itu dari luar menjadi terperangah kaget, Kaito apalagi. Dia merasa risih jika harus mendapat seseorang bertindak seperti itu padanya.

Diraihnya tubuh Luka dan mempersilahkannya berdiri. Rasanya aneh diperlakukan seperti itu oleh atasannya sendiri.

"ah, jangan berlebihan seperti itu. Ibuku adalah adik ayahmu. Kita bersaudara. Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Lagi pula kepulangan ibuku juga sudah lama kan? Kau berjuang sendirian disana" Kaito canggung dengan ucapannya. Tapi bagaimanapun ceritanya, Kaito merasa sikap Luka tak seseram yang orang – orang cemaskan seperti tadi.

"tapi, dia sudah kuanggap seperti ibuku sendiri disana..." Luka tertegun.

"jadi sekarang, dimana bibi berada? Aku ingin menemuinya?" lanjut Luka bertanya antusias.

"dia menetap di Inggris dengan Kaiko, sudah cukup lama, semenjak dia kembali dari tempatmu. Dia menemani Kaiko untuk belajar disana" Kaito sendiri juga lupa sudah berapa tahun dia tidak melihat ibunya.

"oh.." hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Luka. Sejenak saja, Kaito bisa lihat perubahan sikap gadis itu. Kesan bengisnya tak lagi tampak, tergantikan kesan polos yang menguasai ekspresi wajahnya. Semua orang diluar sana juga berpikiran sama dengan Shion Kaito, sang direktur keuangan diperusahaan itu.

-][-

Waktu tidak pernah berhenti, apalagi berjalan mundur. Bagi Miku, semua yang terjadi seharusnya tidak terjadi. Tapi seperti yang dia tahu, tidak ada putaran ulang dalam sistem waktu. Dan saat seperti itu yang ada hanya rasa penyesalan yang tak bisa menghilang jika kau tidak berusaha untuk memperbaikinya.

Miku menyusun berkas – berkas sialan diatas meja kerjanya. Mau berusaha sepuluh kali lebih keraspun rasanya tidak ada perubahan untuk membawa perubahan bagi divisi yang dipimpinnya. Ini ulah para manager yang sudah menyalahgunakan kepercayaannya. Dan sekarang dialah yang ditakdirkan untuk menjadi objek yang disalahkan.

Gadis itu mendesah dengan penuh kecewa, lelah untuk berpikir upaya apa saja yang harus dia gunakan, uang perusahaan sudah menipis, dia belum berani membicarakan masalah ini pada pimpinannya. Dia takut, dan serasa ingin lenyap secepat mungkin dari muka bumi. Dia tidak punya uang pribadi untuk mengganti kerugian yang hilang.

Waktu mulai larut, kakinya melangkah lelah disepanjang jalanan didepannya. Dinginnya malam bukan lagi sesuatu yang dihiraukannya. Kondisi hatinya yang tak stabil membuat keadaan fisiknya pun tak seimbang. Tak merasa panas jika memang keadaan sedang panas, tak merasa dingin jika cuaca begitu menusuk tulang.

Yang dia pikirkan saat ini hanyalah ingin mendapatkan pinjaman, tapi pada siapa? Dia sudah mencoba bertanya pada rekan – rekannya, tapi mereka angkat tangan. Tentu saja, siapapun akan berlari jika mendengar seseorang membutuhkan pinjaman sebanyak itu dari seseorang. Uang sebanyak itu mungkin bisa membuat perusahaan baru.

ASCA Group tidak menyukai pelecehan. Mengetahui ada pekerja mereka yang melakukan hal sebodoh itu, sudah pasti mereka akan bertindak tegas. Dan Miku tak ingin dipecat karenanya, dia merasa bisa memperbaiki semua masalah yang diciptakan anggotanya jika dia mendapatkan uang, itu saja. Tapi dia tahu mendapatkan uang sebanyak itu sangatlah mustahil.

Tiba di apertemen, Miku langsung menghempaskan tubuh lelahnya diatas ranjang berukuran besar dikamarnya. Dia lelah, pikirannya penat tak berarah. Dia ingin terlelap dengan segera, melupakan rasa sakit dikepalanya. Tapi sialnya dia tidak bisa terlelap dengan cepat, mencoba selama mungkin untuk tetap terpejam pun tidak juga berhasil.

Rasa kesalnya pun lebih menjadi saat dia mendengar bell pintunya terdengar. Siapa yang bertamu selarut ini kerumahnya? Mengganggu ketentraman yang sekarang ini terasa tak pernah bisa dia dapatkan.

Miku mengangkat tubuhnya, melangkahkan kaki dengan kesal menuju pintu apertemennya dan saat suaranya ingin keluar dengan makian yang sudah sedari tadi ingin dikeluarkannya, seorang pemuda sudah memeluknya erat.

"sayangg... aku merindukanmu" ucapnya sambil mengecup bibir gadis itu lembut. Meskipun sedari tadi Miku ingin mengusir tamunya, tapi untuk saat ini diurungkannya niat negatifnya tersebut.

"kau datang terlalu malam Kaito-kun" ucapnya berusaha untuk tidak menampakkan kekesalannya pada sang kekasih.

"wow, kau tidak merindukanku sayang? Ada apa? Apa aku menganggu tidurmu?" Kaito mendekap gadisnya erat dan mengajaknya melangkah kedalam rumah, menutup pintu sebelum mereka berlalu dari sana.

Miku bergerak meninggalkan Kaito diruang tamu, mempersiapkan segelas teh untuk sang kekasih lalu memilih duduk disamping pemuda itu penuh gelayutan manja.

"wajahmu terlihat lelah, ada apa?" ucap Kaito ingin tahu, seraya membelai rambut panjang Miku yang terurai, menyentuh lembut kulit pipinya dengan manja.

"tidak. Kau tahu sendirikan? Menjadi direktur keuangan diperusahaan milik kakekmu itu susahnya bagaimana?" Miku tersenyum menatap kekasihnya. Yang ada Kaito malah tertawa. Pemuda itu selalu tertawa jika mendengar Miku mengeluhkan pekerjaannya sebagai Direktur Keuangan di perusahaan anak cabang milik kakeknya di tempat lain. Mungkin karena dia juga memiliki jabatan yang sama dengan sang kekasih, sama – sama menjabat sebagai direktur keuangan.

"seperti baru menjadi direktur saja. Kau sudah lebih lama menjabat sebagai direktur keuangan dari pada aku kan? Bodoh" Kaito mengecup bibir sang kekasih lagi. Dan Miku membalasnya lembut, meresapi setiap sentuhan bibir Kaito membuatnya sedikit merasa lupa akan masalahnya. Dia butuh sesuatu yang merusak pemikirannya tentang pekerjaan, untuk itu dia mulai membalas bagaimana nikmatnya permainan yang Kaito sediakan untuknya.

Kaito menggerakkan tangannya menelusuri tubuh depan Miku, membelai lembut payudaranya yang masih tetutupi pakaian kerjanya. Lalu perlahan membuka semua pakaian yang melekat disana. Nafas mereka memburu, saat kecupan panjang yang basah itu terlepas, membiarkan mata mereka saling menatap penuh gairah disana.

"kau merindukanku sayang?" Kaito mengecup lembut kening Miku dihadapannya. Dan Miku membalas kecupan itu dengan gerakan manja diantara dada Kaito.

"sepertinya kita butuh tempat yang lebih luas, aku tidak mau melakukannya lagi diatas sofa, kau membuat seluruh badanku sakit Kaito-kun" manjanya, merangkul leher Kaito yang sudah siap mengangkat tubuhnya menuju kamar.

Setelah meletakkan sang gadis diatas ranjang, Kaito membuka cepat pakaiannya, melepas semua yang melekat ditubuhnya, membiarkan dirinya sama bugil dengan sang kekasih, lalu menindih Miku penuh dengan seringaian nafsu.

"kau tahu, ada sesuatu yang mengejutkan yang terjadi di Cavo ASCA hari ini.." Kaito mengisap keras ujung payudara Miku, membuat gadis itu melenguh panjang, menahan kenikmatan akibat sentuhan basah mulut Kaito pada payudaranya. Sangat nikmat.

"ka-kau bisa menceritakannya nanti.. – Ka-kaito-kun... ahhhh..." ucapan Miku semakin meracau saat dirasakannya bibir Kaito menyapu permukaan kewanitaannya. Menghisapnya dengan cara yang sama seperti dia menghisap payudara Miku, menyedot cairan yang telah membasahi kewanitaan itu, terus, sampai Miku merasa begitu nikmat karenanya.

"aaahhh... Kaito-kun... jan-jangan berhentii... hmmm... ahhh.. ahh.." Miku lupa diri, nafsunya tak lagi mampu dia kendalikan. Kaito selalu bisa membuatnya senang, walau terkadang dia tidak selalu merasa puas karena pikiran yang membebani harinya akhir – akhir ini.

Tidak ingin berlama – lama, Kaito sudah siap dengan tindakan puncaknya. Diperlebarnya kedua kaki Miku, hingga semakin memperjelas pandangannya pada daerah kewanitaan Miku, lalu mengarahkan senjata miliknya disana. Perlahan, digesekkannya ujung miliknya, bermain dengan sensasi – sensasi nyata yang sama – sama mereka rasakan. Tidak sabar, Miku mendesak Kaito untuk segera memasukkan miliknya kedalam lubang kewanitaannya. Dia tidak sanggup digoda seperti itu, dia ingin, dan dia tidak sedang ingin menunggu dipermainkan oleh Kaito seperti itu. melihat desakan Miku yang menjadi – jadi, akhirnya Kaito menuruti kemauannya.

Perlahan, dimasukkannya benda keras miliknya, dan itu membuat Miku mendesah panjang. Setelah seluruh miliknya masuk kedalam milik Miku, dipompanya tubuh miliknya sambil menindih Miku dibawahnya.

"kau tak sabaran sayang.." ucapnya sambil mengecup bibir Miku, melumatnya bahagia. Menelusuri semua yang ada disana, kadang menggigit, kadang menarik. Tidak lupa sambil terus menggerakkan pinggulnya menghujam liang surga milik Miku.

"ahhh.. Kaitu-kun... Kaito-kun... terus.. teruss... hmmmm... goyangkan pinggulmu secepat mungkin.. puaskan akuu..." ucap gadis itu histeris. Dia ingin segera melayang sejauh mungkin, dia ingin terbang, dan Kaito bersedia membantunya.

Kaito merasakan ada sesuatu yang mendesak dikemaluannya. Sesuatu yang membuatnya bisa melayang, dan Miku juga merasakan hal yang sama. Ingin mencapai puncak kenikmatan bersamaan, Kaito semakin memperdalam dekapannya ditubuh Miku.

"ak-aku ingin ke-keluar Miku-chan... ahhh..." Kaito memperingatkan.

Dieratkan Miku genggamannya dipunggung Kaito, seerat mungkin tak ingin lepas, diarahkannya kedua kakinya mengkait pinggang Kaito.

"aaahh.. ahh... aku juga.. Kaito-kun.. dorong terus... ak-aku ingin terbanggg..." racaunya semakin panjang. Dan dengan beberapa dorongan lagi, Kaito pun menyemprotkan cairannya didalam rahim Miku.

"aaaahhhhh... Kaiittoo-kun aku.. aku keluar..." teriak Miku disaat yang bersamaan dengan Kaito.

Mereka terkulai lemas, kehabisan energi. Peluh membasahi seluruh tubuh mereka, bercampur aduk saat kulit mereka saling bersentuhan. Tak lagi peduli. Setelah kekuatannya mulai kembali, kembali didekap Kaito tubuh Miku yang masih berada disampingnya, terengah dan terpejam lelah.

"kau puas sayang?" Kaito mengecup bibir Miku singkat. Dan gadis itu hanya mengangguk bahagia.

"kau membuatku senang Kaito-kun.." ucapnya tanpa berpikir.

"maaf mengeluarkannya didalam. Sekedar mengingatkanmu, minumlah obat agar kau tidak hamil nanti" senyum Kaito, dan Miku mengangguk. Dengan malas dikeluarkannya pil dari dalam laci meja disamping ranjangnya. Dan meneguknya bersama airputih diatas mejanya.

Setidaknya, walau hanya sesaat, Miku merasa cukup terbantu oleh Kaito. pria itu seperti mampu mengusir semua beban pikirannya tentang pekerjaan. Meskipun tetap saja kelak akan terpikirkan juga.

Kaito memungut pakaiannya, memakainya perlahan sambil menatapi Miku yang masih terbaring lemah. Dia mencintai Miku, teramat sangat, bahkan ingin sekali memiliki gadis itu seutuhnya. Tapi setiap Miku diajak berbicara kearah yang lebih serius mengenai hubungan mereka yang sudah terjalin selama setengah tahun, Miku selalu saja mengelak. Alasannya simpel, Miku masih ingin terus berkarir, walaupun dia tahu keadaan Kaito yang sering diinginkan setiap wanita, Miku percaya Kaito masih tetap mencintainya.

"kau mau langsung pulang?" Miku menatapi Kaito yang sudah siap dengan pakaiannya. Melekat sempurna seperti tidak pernah terjadi apa – apa diantara mereka berdua. Pemuda itu tampan, Miku merasa cukup beruntung karena telah memilikinya.

"ya, beberapa hari ini aku tidak bisa pulang lama – lama. Kakek menyuruhku menemani Luka" Kaito memberi sentuhan terakhir pada ikatan dasinya. Dan dia siap untuk melesat pergi.

Miku menarik tubuhnya perlahan bangkit, lalu membiarkan selimut membungkus tubuh telanjangnya, dan bergerak kearah Kaito serta memandangnya bingung. Tidak biasanya Kaito memilih untuk pulang secepat itu, apalagi tadi Miku sempat mendengar ada sebuah nama dalam kalimatnya, rasanya dia ingin tahu.

"siapa Luka? aku baru mendengar nama itu keluar dari mulutmu sayang?" Miku menarik kemeja Kaito dan memaksanya duduk untuk bicara serius, dia cemburu. Tentu saja.

"tak usah bertampang menyedihkan seperti itu. Walau dia sudah tumbuh begitu cantik, tapi kau adalah orang yang paling kucintai" Kaito mengusap manja puncak kepala Miku dan merusak tatanannya.

"aku percaya padamu.." Miku menarik wajah Kaito dan mengecup bibirnya singkat.

"...hanya saja aku penasaran siapa gadis yang bernama Luka itu" tanyanya penasaran.

"sebagaimana yang diberitakan akhir – akhir ini. Luka pewaris terbesar ASCA Group. Dia sudah pulang kemarin, dan tadi adalah hari pertamanya memimpin Cavo ASCA" Kaito memandang Miku lembut.

"langsung menjadi direktur utama?" Miku terbelalak mendengarnya, seharusnya dia tidak usah terlalu kaget seperti itu jika mendapati seseorang dari keluarga ASCA Group bisa menjadi direktur utama disalah satu perusahaan keluarga mereka. Tapi mengingat kinerja Hiyama Kiyoteru diperusahaan yang sama dimana Kaito juga bekerja, rasanya aneh jika Kiyoteru sendiri yang tidak diangkat memimpin perusahaan. Apa sipewaris itu memiliki kinerja yang tak sebanding dengan kemampuan Kiyoteru? Semua orang sudah tahu Kiyoteru siapa.

"ya, kau pasti memikirkan perasaan Kiyoteru kan? Tapi menurutku sistem kerja Luka juga setara dengan Kiyoteru. Dia gadis yang tegas, paras wajahnya terlihat tak berperasaan, tapi kadang tingkahnya kelewat polos" Kaito tersenyum membayangkan kejadian saat Luka menunduk berterimakasih padanya.

"dia seumuran denganmu?" Miku memandang lekat wajah kekasihnya.

"tidak, dia seumuran denganmu.." ucap Kaito bangkit.

"..baiklah, aku harus pulang. Jika ada waktu aku akan mengenalkanmu padanya. Mungkin kalian bisa berteman dengan baik. Mengingat kalian adalah gadis – gadis pintar milik ASCA Group."

Miku terdiam sejenak, berbicara mengenai pewaris terbesar ASCA Group. Harusnya siapa saja pun akan bersyukur berlipat kali gandah menghadapi kenyataan seperti itu. ASCA Group bukanlah perusahaan kecil. Anak perusahaannya sudah menjamur dimana – mana, ratusan perusahaan kecil pun tak lagi terkira. Menjadi pewaris terbesar sebenarnya hanyalah samaran belaka. Mengingat berita tentang pembagian harta di ASCA Group. Ada rumor yang mengatakan jika satu – satunya pewaris sebenarnya disana sudah meninggal dunia, dan hak waris jatuh ketangan adiknya, Megurine Luka. karena dia lah satu – satunya cucu yang masih bermarga sama dengan kakeknya, ketua ASCA Group. Dan tentang cucu yang lahir dari marga lain, mereka dirumor kan hanya mendapat berapa persen saja itu pun hasil dari upah kerja mereka. Ironis.

-][-

Luka tak bisa terpejam. Sejak kemarin yang ditemukannya hanyalah kehampaan. Sejak tiba di Jepang, dia sama sekali belum melihat paras ayah dan ibunya. Memilih tinggal dirumah kakeknya bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan. Tidak ada siapa – siapa disana. Dan Luka baru tahu jika Kiyoteru, Kaito dan seorang lagi yang belum dia temui juga tinggal dirumah kakeknya.

Luka memaksa matanya untuk terpejam, sesat pikirannya membuatnya malah semakin terjaga. Dia tidak suka rumah yang sedang dia tempati saat ini, dia tidak suka kakeknya yang menyayanginya teramat sangat berlebihan.

Saat tiba kemarin, Luka harus mendapat kenyataan jika kakeknya sangat mengharapkan dia menjadi penerus, walaupun dia seorang wanita, kakeknya tidak begitu peduli. Alasannya, Luka memiliki potensi sebagai pemimpin, dan satu yang mengejutkan Luka adalah, kakeknya juga tahu tentang karier politik dan hukum serta bisnis Luka saat tinggal diluar sana.

"aku tidak akan menyuruhmu berhenti mengurus bisnis mu diluar. Kau masih bisa terus berkarya, kau masih bisa terus menggambar desain yang kau suka jika kau sedang rehat dengan pekerjaanmu disini. Satu yang harus kau tahu, tidak ada seorangpun sejak dulu dari keluarga Megurine yang berhasil membuka usaha lain selain usaha keluarga selain dirimu, Luka"

Luka terdiam jengah, dia hanya menatap kosong entah kemana, membiarkan sang ketua berbicara sesukanya.

"ayahmu pun bahkan hanya bekerja mengurusi perusahaan kelurga, bahkan aku sendiri juga" sang kakek masih terus menatap Luka dari kursinya. Dia tersenyum tipis, lama dia tidak melihat Luka, cucu kesayangannya sejak dulu. Dan saat gadis itu kembali, dia sudah sedewasa ini. Padahal dulu pria tua itu sempat takut, Luka enggan kembali kepadanya.

Ada satu masalah yang membuat Luka marah besar dengan keluarga besar, membecni orang tuanya sendiri dan juga membenci siapapun yang juga memiliki darah yang sama dengannya. Hampir bertahun – tahun Luka tak bisa ditemui keberadaannya, dia menghilang entah kemana. Tapi saat sang kakek akhirnya berusaha untuk bernegosiasi dengan pahitnya masalalu Luka, gadis itu pun memunculkan dirinya.

"kematian Luki, aku masih bisa mengingatnya dengan jelas, ketua" ucap Luka lantang, dia tidak mungkin lupa masalah utama kenapa dia membenci keluarganya sendiri. Dia tidak butuh harta, dia tidak suka warisan, persetan dengan dia adalah satu – satunya cucu yang bermarga Megurine. Yang dia inginkan seseorang mengakui kematian kakaknya.

"sudah berapa kali kukatakan. Dia tidak memiliki setetespun darah Megurine. Dia hanyalah anak pungut yang ayahmu besarkan untuk menggantikan dirinya. Aku tidak pernah mengakui keberadaannya" sang ketua bersikap keras, mengingat kematian Luki membuat kepalanya sakit.

"tapi dia adalah kakakku. Jika kau menyayangiku, kenapa kau tidak bisa menyayanginya?" Luka menahan kesal didadanya. Dia begitu sangat menyayangi Luki, saat mengetahui siapapun tidak datang saat Luki meninggal dunia akibat kecelakaan saat berkunjung kenegaranya tinggal. Rasa sakit dihati Luka begitu bergejolak. Dia menyumpahi keluarganya sendiri. Dia tidak ingin mengakui didinya sendiri sebagai cucu sang pemilik ASCA Group.

"sejak dulu aku tidak menginginkan ada orang asing yang mencampuri hartaku. Dan saat tahu aku masih punya cucu seorang lagi, walaupun dia seorang wanita, aku sudah memutuskan keputusanku. Seluruh hartaku akan menjadi milikmu, dan segala tanggung jawab perusahaan akan kulimpahkan padamu. Aku membenci ayahmu, jika kau masih bertingkah menjijikkan dihadapanku, sekalipun aku tidak akan pernah mengusirmu. Karena aku punya cara sendiri untuk menghukummu"

Luka terdiam, itu alasan yang dia tahu kenapa dia tidak bisa bertemu orang tuanya dirumah sebesar ini.

"kau mengerti Luka?" sang ketua menunggu persetujuan Luka, tapi sang gadis hanya terdiam ditempatnya.

"berbuat baiklah, maka aku akan mengakui Luki sebagai kakakmu" kalimat itu membuat Luka mengangkat kepalanya cepat menatap sang kakek. Ini yang dia inginkan, mendapat pengakuan saja dia sudah begitu amat senang. Tidak ada pengecualian, walau kadang hatinya masih terasa sangat sakit, karena apa yang dia dapatkan nantipun akan sama dan terasa sia – sia.

-][-

Keadaan perusahaan pagi ini masih sama dengan keadaan kemarin, masih sama mencekamnya saat semua orang melihat sosok Luka. Mereka seakan tak bisa mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun saat gadis itu berjalan disekitar mereka. Seperti pagi tadi, dua orang karyawan sedang tertawa saat membicarakan satu kejadian lucu yang mereka temukan distasiun, tapi tawa itu langsung senyap saat mereka tau Luka sedang berjalan melewati mereka. Karyawan yang satu menunduk cepat seolah tak ingin wajahnya dilihat. Dan yang satu lagi mengucapkan maaf berkali – kali. Padahal Luka hanya lewat, dia tidak ingin menegur, tidak ingin memerintah, dia hanya lewat. Tapi perlikau semua orang yang berada disana, dianggap Luka terlalu berlebihan.

Siang ini, Luka memilih makan siang dikantin perusahaan. Menu yang mereka sajikan tidak jauh berbeda dengan menu yang biasa dia nikmati. Dimana seharusnya para petinggi perusahaan memilih makan diluar kantor, atau makan di restaurant ternama bersama dengan kolega – koleganya, Luka malah memilih menyibukkan diri dengan lembaran kertas yang sengaja dibawanya untuk menemani waktu jam makan siangnya. Luka suka mendesain, dia suka seni dan sebenarnya lebih condong dengan hobinya. Seni rupa, music, acting dan lainnya dulu adalah hobi Luka. Dia menikmati waktu – waktu yang dia habiskan ketika bermain teater terbuka semasa kuliah dulu, berlanjut saat dia mulai mencintai desain. Luka sempat tersenyum kecil mengingat semua orang begitu ramah padanya, tersenyum sambil memeluknya, tidak ada yang takut mendekatinya. Berbeda dengan saat seperti sekarang ini. Dia dianggap barang antik yang tidak boleh disentuh karena takut lecet.

Sebenarnya Luka tidak terlalu suka berbisnis. Tapi dia punya pengalaman dalam menjalankan butiq nya sendiri saat diluar, dia punya pedoman, bahkan jurusannya saat kuliah dulupun sangat jauh dari ilmu tentang bisnis. Luka mengambil jurusan Hukum dan psikologi adalah bekalnya untuk mengetahui kepribadian orang – orang. Cocok untuknya yang sering bertemu orang – orang banyak sebagai rekan bisnisnya. Dan tidak pernah dibayangkan Luka sekalipun dia ingin memimpin perusahaan kakeknya. Sejak kecil dia tidak pernah mau melakukan itu. Karena sejak dulu dia tahu, wanita tidak akan dipaksa untuk mengambil urusan perusahaan keluarga. Mereka punya mimpi sendiri, karena mereka akan pergi mengikuti suaminya. Tapi sekarang? Semuanya berubah.

Ditempat lain, Kaito menjemput Miku untuk makan siang. Jarak antara kantor mereka memang cukup jauh, tapi Kaito suka memanjakan Miku dengan perhatiannya. Dia tidak ingin Miku merasa sendirian saat dia memiliki pacar yang bisa dihandalkan.

Tapi bukannya merasa beruntung dijemput sang kekasih, Miku malah bertanya heran dengan rasa penasaran. Ditatapnya Kaito yang tiba hanya seorang diri.

"kau sendirian?" ucap Miku sambil melihat sesisi mobil tak ada seorangpun disana.

"menurutmu? Bukannya aku sering menjemputmu sendirian?" Kaito menjawab bingung.

Miku sontak merasa aneh pada dirinya sendiri, tapi dia penasaran akan sesuatu.

"bukankah kau harus menjaga nona pewaris kerajaan? Aku pikir kau bersamanya. Apalagi malam tadi kau bilang ingin memperkenalkan kami berdua" ucap Miku menutupi rasa antusiasnya. Bukannya memiliki alasan berlebihan sehingga Miku ingin bertemu dengan Luka. Hanya saja, jika memang seperti yang dikatakan Kaito jika mereka mungkin bisa berteman, mungkin Miku ingin memintanya membantu meminjamkan uang. Hanya itu yang Miku pikirkan untuk saat ini. Tidak lebih.

"oh, tentang itu.." Kaito nyengir dengan senyum aneh diwajahnya. Ya, dia memang sudah berniat. Lalu dipikirkannya sesuatu hingga akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk menyuruh Miku segera masuk kedalam mobil.

"kita bisa menemuinya sekarang jika kau mau" ucapnya rileks.

"kau yakin?" Miku bertanya ragu, dia takut Kaito terlalu mencurigai keinginannya. Walaupun dia tidak lagi mempedulikan pengertian orang tentangnya. Yang dia inginkan saat ini hanyalah bantuan keuangan. Mungkin berkenalan dengan Luka bisa menjadi takdir jika gadis itu akan membantunya. Tidak peduli lagi apapaun, setidaknya Miku ingin mencoba semua kemungkinan yang ada.

Perjalanan yang harusnya butuh waktu setengah jam, menjadi cukup singkat. Kaito mengajak Miku langsung menuju ruangan Luka, takut gadis itu sudah kembali ke meja kerjanya. Tapi yang dia lihat hanyalah kekosongan. Benar memang, waktu saat itu belum menandakan waktu istirahat berakhir, jadi mungkin Luka masih berada diluar untuk makan siang. Sayangnya Kaito belum tahu nomor ponsel Luka, hingga pemuda itu memutuskan untuk bertanya pada skretaris pribadi Luka yang untung saja saat itu tengah berada dimejanya.

"beliau berada dikantin tuan" ucap gadis itu sopan. Mendengar itu Kaito sedikit mengangkat alisnya bingung. Kekantin? Bahkan para karyawan tingkat rendah saja tidak terlalu suka makan disana.

"kau serius dia makan dikantin? Belum pernah ada seorang direktur utama memilih makan dikantin" ucap Kaito ingin tertawa. Menanggapi itu Miku hanya berusaha berpikir dengan pendapatnya sendiri.

"tapi beberapa orang disini juga baru saja membicarakannya tuan. Nona sedang berada dikantin, dan memesan makanan disana juga"

Oke cukup, Kaito mulai percaya. Ditariknya tangan Miku untuk segera menuju lantai atas. Ruang kantin berada disana. Seperti yang Kaito Lihat, kantin tidak pernah ramai, walau jam makan siang sekalipun. Kebanyakan orang yang bekerja diperusahaan itu memang lebih memilih makan ditempat yang jauh dari kepenatan kerja. Memilih tempat diluar, yang membuat mereka nyaman. Bukan berarti kantin perusahaan itu tidak nyaman, tidak bersih atau makanannya tidak sehat. Hanya saja memang semua orang berpendapat sama. Mereka hanya lebih suka memesan hal – hal atau menu kecil dikantin dari pada menu makan siang.

Tidak sulit mencari sosok Luka disana. Semua jejeran meja berisi orang – orang walaupun hanya seseorang. Namun entah mengapa jejeran disekitar meja Luka kosong melompong, orang – orang yang berada disana lebih memilih duduk untuk menjauhinya.

Miku melepaskan tangannya tak sengaja, dia terdiam. Didepannya, masih jauh dari jangkauannya, Kaito sudah mengatur langkah untuk mendekati gadis bersurai merah muda itu. meninggalkannya tanpa sadar. Pandangan gadis itu menatap keluar jendela yang dibatasi oleh kaca transparan, memungkinkan dia melihat keindahan kota dari atas tempatnya duduk. Tampak sebuah senyum disana, Luka seakan lupa orang – orang kini memandang kearahnya. Menikmati betapa indah senyum yang dia tampilkan disana. Membungkus ketakutan orang dengan keindahan yang dia miliki.

Tangannya bermain – main dengan pena, sedangkan tangannya yang satu lagi menahan dagunya. Ada yang sedang dia dengarkan, terlihat jelas dari bagaimana gadis itu menggoyang – goyangkan kepalanya ringan. Namun kedatangan Kaito membuat semua orang yang menatap kearah Luka mendesah kecewa. Terutama Miku. Entah kenapa, Miku merasa sangat menyesalkan senyum itu menghilang dari sana.

"tidak sulit juga mencari sang direktur utama saat jam makan siang" Kaito menarik bangkunya dan memilih untuk duduk seakan lupa Miku masih menatap mereka dari kejauhan.

Mendapati keberadaan Kaito yang sudah duduk didepannya, Luka melepas kabel yang sedari tadi menyumbat telinganya dan memandang Kaito dengan pandangan tajam seperti biasanya.

"makan siang di dalam kantin, mungkin baru kau yang melakukannya cantik" Kaito tersenyum, tapi bagi Luka tak ada yang harus dia banggakan disana.

"aku tidak punya teman untuk makan diluar" Luka tersenyum kecut seakan ingin menertawai dirinya. Tapi sebenarnya bukan itu alasannya. Dia sedang ingin menikmati kesendiriannya.

"jika kau tidak punya teman, kau bisa mengajakku dan Kiyoteru kan?" Kaito mengetuk kepala Luka ringan sambil tertawa. Semua orang yang memandangi mereka menahan nafas, takut jika Luka akan mengamuk dengan perbuatan Kaito. Miku juga, rasanya wajah Luka tidak bisa menampilkan sikap ramah, tak suka orang lain menyepelehkannya. Tapi selanjutnya, mereka tak percaya dengan apa yang mereka lihat. Luka malah mengelus pelan tempat dimana Kaito baru memukulnya. Dan memasang tampang polosnya. Kaito tertawa, dan orang lain yang berada disana ikut tersenyum kecil. Entahlan, rasanya Luka memang tak seseram yang mereka pikir.

"aku membawa teman untuk bergabung" Kaito memandang kearah Miku, mungkin dia sudah tahu Miku memang sedari tadi telah berdiri disana. Saat Kaito melambaikan tangannya kearah Miku, Luka ikut memandang kearah gadis itu. untuk sepersekian detik aja, pandangan mereka bertemu. Miku merasa ada sesuatu yang tengah ditakdirkan antara dia dan Luka, sesuatu yang tidak dia tahu, tapi rasanya begitu akrab memandang Luka yang kini memandang kearahnya.

Miku menarik kursinya, dan tersenyum ramah saat Luka sama sekali masih bertampang tak bereskpresi menatap wajahnya. Canggung rasanya ada gadis yang memperhatikannya begitu tajam sedari tadi, tapi bukan Luka yang memperhatikannya begitu lekat, hanya saja Miku yang berpikiran seperti itu.

"Hatsune Miku, aku-" ucapan Miku terpotong.

"-calon istriku" Kaito nyengir mengambil kesempatan.

Dan yang ada Luka hanya terdiam. Dia irit bicara, juga irit berekspresi. Miku tak mempermasalahkan bagaimana Kaito mengakuinya.

"aku Luka, berharap kau tidak menyesal berteman denganku" Luka menarik wajahnya, mengabaikan tatapan kedua orang yang menaruh pandang kepadanya. Dia masih ingin memandangi keadaan kota yang begitu ingin dinikmatinya sedari tadi, saat dia masih sendiri.

"dia direktur keuangan perusahaan di distrik bagian utara Luka-chan" Kaito memperkenalkan penuh dengan ambisius. Ya, jika tentang Miku dia akan berambisius.

"aku dengar kau baru kembali dari luar negeri, bagaimana kesanmu setelah kembali tinggal di Jepang?" Miku memberanikan dirinya untuk bersuara. Ternyata, dia juga sepertinya paham bagaimana orang – orang disini begitu takut padanya.

Luka menggerakkan wajahnya, memandang Miku kembali. Matanya begitu mempesona, wajahnya terukir sempurna. Bahkan Miku menganggumi segala kesempurnaan yang melekat padanya. Apa lagi para pria.

"buruk. Dipaksa menjadi budak untuk menjaga tambang emas keluarga adalah kesan yang sangat buruk. Tidak ada yang ingin merasakan kesakitan seperti ini, ku pikir. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Tak ada orang yang cukup pintar yang bisa membantu sang penguasa untuk menjaga tambang emasnya" Luka tersenyum sinis, bebannya seakan berkurang saat mulutnya berbicara. Lepas kendali untuk membatasi seharusnya dengan siapa dia bisa bercerita, tapi rasanya dia tak lagi mau peduli.

Kaito tercengang dengan pemikiran Luka yang diluar dugaannya. Seperti ingin meremehkan semua cucu dari sang penguasa. Seharusnya Luka tahu, bukan karena tidak ada orang yang cukup pintar untuk menjalankan bisnis ASCA Group. Tapi karena masalah darah dan keturunan murni. Mendapat ekspresi Kaito yang mulai tidak senang dengan ucapan Luka, Miku menengahi pembicaraannya.

"seharusnya kau bersyukur, banyak orang yang ingin berada diposisimu Megurine-san" Miku menarik dirinya untuk duduk nyaman diatas kursi datar di bokongnya. Dia tertarik, lawan bicaranya selevel dengan tingkat kepintarannya. Atau mungkin jauh lebih pintar darinya.

"panggil aku Luka atau sebutan lain. Aku tak suka mendengar nama itu untuk menjulukiku" Luka membuat perintah, dan itu mutlak dijalankan. Miku tersenyum, satu kesempatan yang dia punya, tidak cukup sulit mendapatkannya.

"bahkan aku dengar, seluruh elemen bergerak cepat saat dulu terdengar kabar jika ASCA Group tak memiliki pewaris" Miku menebar umpan, dan tinggal lihat apakah Luka sedang lapar.

"dan sekarang kau muncul. Sebuah keberuntungan dikerajaan ASCA. Sang pewaris ternyata bersembunyi kini keluar dari petapaannya" Luka jengah mendengarnya, tapi ada satu senyum tipis yang hadir disana. Senyum yang mau tidak mau membuat Miku tertarik, membuatnya ingin mengenal Luka lebih dekat, pemikiran gadis itu terlihat sempurna. Ego dan prinsipnya menyatu membuat sesuatu yang selalu terlihat menarik dari dalam dirinya dimata semua orng yang memperhitungkan keberadaannya.

"Kaito, bisa kau tinggalkan calon istrimu? Aku ingin bicara urusan wanita dengannya"

Sempurna. Miku tersenyum dalam batinnya, senyum yang tak terlihat. Baiklah, Luka juga tahu kemampuan Miku, dan mereka berdua terlihat sebanding.

"kelihatannya kalian sudah bisa berteman baik ya?" Kaito menyingkir. Didorongnya mundur kursi yang didudukinya dan berdiri dari sana. Walau sebelum berpisah, dia mengecup manis bibir Miku sebentar, dan menghilang dari sana. Harapannya, semoga calon ipar itu bisa berteman akrab mulai sekarang. Bukankah Luka butuh teman?

Semua orang yang ada disana kini masih memandangi mereka. Luka tidak bodoh untuk tidak tahu banyak mata yang mengawasinya sedari tadi, apalagi saat Kaito dan seseorang yang mungkin asing bagi mereka datang. Entahlah, Luka tidak bisa pastikan jika kehadiran Miku itu asing atau tidak diperusahaan itu. Dia baru beberapa hari memimpin disana.

Miku mengangkat tangannya anggun, memberi sebuah tanda bahwa dia ingin memesan sesuatu, dia tidak ingin memburu target yang diinginkannya. Tampaknya Luka tidak begitu tertarik dengan umpan yang dia miliki, bukan tidak tertarik, tapi butuh cukup usaha untuk membuatnya memakan umpan.

Sang pelayan datang, setelah Miku memberi arahan apa yang ingin dipesannya, pelayan itu pun pergi. Mereka masih terdiam saat pelayan itu kembali mengantarkan pesanan milik Miku. Dua porsi tiramisu cake, dan dua gelas kopi dengan rasa yang sama. Miku tak cukup mengerti memahami apa yang orang inginkan.

"kau tahu bagaimana caranya membaca suasana" Luka mengangkat sendok kecil untuk memotong potongan cakenya dan meresapi rasanya dengan lidahnya. Manis. Dia suka rasa manis. Dan Miku tersenyum menanggapi.

"maaf jika ucapanku tadi terdengar lancang di telingamu" Miku meneguk kopinya.

"tidak. Aku suka bagaimana lidahmu beradu untuk menyusun kalimat yang memojokkanku"

Miku terdiam sejenak. Dia sedang tidak ingin membicarakan kemampuan lidahnya dalam berbicara. Dia ingin langusng meminta bantuan pada Luka dengan cara yang natural. Tapi rasanya tidak mungkin. Ide buruk dalam benak Miku pun muncul, walau sebelum dia memikirkan itu, dia ingin meminta maaf atas segala perbuatan buruknya. Ini terpaksa.

"aku bisa menjadi temanmu jika kau butuh teman untuk menikmati bagaimana harusnya pergaulan di Jepang itu berlangsung, Kaito yang memintaku" Miku memasang senyum yang memancing Luka untuk ikut tersenyum. Dan walau awalnya ragu Luka tidak menyetujuinya, akhirnya Miku tertawa sendiri saat Luka memandangnya lembut.

"kau bisa tawarkan pergaulan yang bagaimana untukku? Apa kau bisa menebak apa yang aku mau?" Luka menyandarkan punggungnya kesandaran kursi, mulai rileks menghadapi gadis twintail didepannya.

"sebelumnya aku ingin tahu apa kau punya kekasih?" Miku menunggu jawaban yang menentukan rencana apa yang selanjutnya ingin dia mainkan.

"tidak. Kau ingin menawarkan pria yang bagaimana?" Luka melipat kedua tangannya didepan dadanya.

"untuk sang pewaris, harusnya pria yang bermoral, sehat, dan kelas atas" Miku memasang mimik wajah penuh pertimbangan. Padahal dia tidak tahu harus menawarkan pria yang bagaimana karena dia tidak punya kenalan yang seperti itu.

"kenapa harus pria?.." tatapan Luka menelisik tajam wajah Miku.

"...apa kau pikir aku adalah tipe gadis yang menyukai pria?" ada suara desahan kecil yang terdengar jelas bagi Miku. Apa dia tidak salah dengar? Ini bukan kecohan untuk memukul kalah dia kan?

"salah jika kau pikir aku menyukai pria. Aku tidak pernah menyukai pria selain kakakku sendiri. Tidak ada hal yang sesempurna yang bisa matamu lihat dariku. Aku bukan gadis kelas tinggi yang menjalani hidup normal. Juga bukan pewaris sempurna seperti yang dielu-elukan semua orang" Luka menyusun lembaran kertas diatas mejanya, siap untuk meninggalkan Miku yang masih tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya. Rasanya gadis itu memang tidak cocok untuk menjadi temannya.

"cinta pertamaku telah menghilang bersama kenyataan saat aku sadar orang yang kucintai adalah kakakku sendiri. Dan cinta selanjutnya, tak pernah bisa berlabuh pada seorang pria. Bukan karena aku membenci mereka, hanya saja aku tidak terlalu ingin membiarkan pria menjamahku. Karena seperti yang kau tahu, aku adalah pewaris. Membiarkan pria menyentuhku hanya akan membuatku kalah" Luka bangkit dari tempat duduknya, saat dia ingin meninggalkan Miku, disempatkannya untuk berbisik ditelinga gadis itu.

"..tapi terimakasih. Walaupun begitu sejujurnya kita tidak akan pernah cocok untuk berteman. Sampai jumpa" Miku terdiam. Suara ketukan sepatu Luka masih bisa didengarkannya menjauh dari tempatnya. Ucapan Luka, pengakuan gadis itu, entah benar atau tidak. Entah dia sengaja menjelekkan dirinya atau tidak, membuat Miku tak bisa berhenti memikirkannya.

Didalam keyakinannya, tidak mungkin gadis secantik Luka tak menarik banyak mata pria. Apa tidak pernah ada pria yang membuatnya tertarik?

Miku terus memikirkan hal itu sampai malam larut, sampai matanya susah terpejam, entahlah. Luka yang baru dikenalnya tadi seakan bisa menyedot semua pikirannya, bahkan dari masalahnya beberapa akhir ini.

 _Walaupun begitu sejujurnya kita tidak akan pernah cocok untuk berteman._

Kalimat itu akhirnya membuat Miku terpejam.

 **Tbc**

* * *

Masih bingung juga mau dilanjut atau enggak. Bingung mau digimanain. saya upload ini karena merasa sayang aja gak diupload hahaha..


	2. Chapter 2

_**.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **In Your Eyes**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Disclaimer chara :**_ ** _VOCALOID_**

 ** _Yamaha dan Crypton Future Media_**

Cast

 **Megurine Luka**

 **Shion Kaito**

 **Hatsune Miku**

 **Hiyama Kiyoteru**

 **Megpoid Gumi**

 **Sakine Meiko**

 **..::-::..**

 _Story yang sama pernah saya buat pada tahun 2010-2012 dan belum mencapai akhir._

 _Dan saat ini saya remake kembali dengan menggunakan chara Vocaloid, dengan mengubah beberapa plot, mengganti beberapa peran hingga menjadi seperti ini._

 _Intinya story ini belum benar-benar selesai._

 **Jika ada kesamaan chara dan plot, saya tidak mau peduli.**

* * *

 _"_ _Ada sesuatu hal yang ingin kuberitahukan kepadamu"_

 _Untuk beberapa saat setelah kalimat itu terselesaikan, sang gadis menghentikan gerakannya. Kalimat yang baru saja didengarnya terasa begitu asing saat ini. Ia terdiam, namun pikirannya bekerja keras untuk berusaha memahami. Kenapa batinnya bersuara akan ada yang tidak beres yang akan ia dengarkan nanti._

 _"_ _A-aku... kau harus tahu Luka-_ chan.. _" Pemuda itu menundukkan kepalanya malu. Ia takut gadis di depannya akan berteriak keras dan memakinya saat itu juga._

 _"_ _Aku mencintai seorang gadis, dan membuatnya hamil."_

 _Benar tebakan Luka. Mungkin inilah sesuatu yang buruk yang sedari tadi tidak ingin dihadapinya. Keadaan selanjutnya, tak usah diberitahupun Luka sudah mengerti. Alasan kenapa sang kakak datang padanya, menemuinya sejauh ini, tinggal bersamanya berhari-hari, merasa begitu tak biasa. Ternyata karena ini._

 _"_ _Aku ingin menikahinya. Tapi kakek menolak keras keinginanku. Mereka bilang, gadis itu tidak setara dengan keluarga kita, tapi ... tapi aku tak bisa Luka. Aku sangat mencintainya. Aku datang ke sini untuk meminta bantuanmu agar kau bicara pada kakek. Karena kau adalah cucu kesayangannya."_

Seharusnya, bukan itu yang ingin Luka dengarkan dari sang kakak setelah beberapa tahun mereka akhirnya bisa melepas rindu. Luka menyukai Luki sejak dulu, entah sejak kapan. Baginya Luki adalah pria yang baik, sopan dan begitu menyayanginya. Tapi disatu sisi Luka tahu rasa cintanya pada sang kakak berada diposisi yang salah. Luka membiarkan perasaannya perlahan-lahan menghilang, dan ia berhasil. Tak lagi melakukan kontak kepada sang kakak bahkan keluarga adalah pilihannya. Hidupnya menjadi keras, berusaha mendisiplinkan dirinya sendiri untuk tertantang pada kesulitan, dan itu berhasil membuat hatinya tertutup, tak tersentuh dan tak terjamah.

Dan perlahan perasaan yang tak terjamah itu pun kini terisi dengan sebuah ambisi tak berperasaan. Luka tak ingin membuat kakaknya merasa menyesal akan kematiannya di alamnya sana. Menjaga gadis yang ia cintai adalah pilihan dari perjalanan hidupnya. Luka ingat seberapa besar pengharapan sang kakak saat ia meminta agar Luka menyakinkan keluarganya untuk menerima kehadiran gadis yang dicintai kakaknya, bahkan kemungkinan untuk ikut menjaga calon bayi yang ia miliki. Tapi setelah Luka menyanggupi permohonan sang kakak dan memilih untuk segera mengunjungi keluarganya bersama Luki di Jepang sana, di saat itulah Luki meninggal. Mengalami kecelakaan terparah bersama Luka, untungnya Luka masih bisa diselamatkan. Tapi tidak untuk Luki. Sang kakak meninggal di tempat, bahkan Luka tak sempat melihat mayatnya. Luki dikremasi sebelum Luka mengijinkannya. Tak ada keluarga, tak ada upacara pemakaman, bahkan kematian anjing peliharaanpun tak pernah sesuram kematian Luki.

Luka tak pernah sadar jika airmatanya sudah jatuh menetes menelusuri pipinya. Ia teringat adegan beberapa tahun silam. Kematian sang kakak, dan awal dari ambisi aneh yang ia miliki untuk mendorong alasan kenapa ia bisa bertahan hidup sejauh ini. Cara membalas dendam akan kematian Luki pada keluarga yang sama sekali tak menghiraukannya adalah dengan menyakiti dirinya sendiri. Itulah yang Luka pikirkan sebelum ia memutuskan kembali ke Jepang. Karena Luka sudah menyadari sesuatu dalam hidupnya, ia adalah jantung bagi kemegahan keluarga besarnya, baik dimata rekan, maupun dimata publik.

Malam memang telah larut, tapi Luka masih terjaga tanpa rasa lelah sedikitpun. Setidaknya Luki dulu pernah cerita, gadis yang ia cintai itu adalah salah satu karyawan disalah satu perusahaan di distrik utara yang pernah menjadi tempat sang kakak bekerja. Luka membaca beberapa dokumen daftar pegawai ASCA Group dengan teliti, tapi setelah mengingat perjumpaannya dengan Miku yang tanpa sadar Luka ingat gadis itu berasal dari distrik utara. Maka Luka pun berniat untuk segera meminta bantuannya.

* * *

Kiyoteru menarik kursi disamping Kaito dan duduk di sana. Pakaiannya sudah rapi, begitupun dengan Kaito. Setelah mereka duduk, beberapa pelayanpun bergerak melayani mereka dengan terlatih. Sesekali Kaito menebar senyum pada pelayan yang menyiapkan menu untuknya. Ia memang cukup ramah, berbeda dari Kiyoteru yang tak pernah ingin mengurusi orang lain.

Kegiatan pagi keluarga dari pemimpin ASCA Group tidaklah terlalu berbeda dengan kegiatan pagi keluarga lain. Hanya saja, di rumah yang sebesar itu memang lebih banyak dihuni pelayan dari pada pemilik rumah sendiri.

Luka tidak peduli bagaimana tatapan mata sang kakek yang melihatnya baru turun disaat semua menu sarapan akan segera dibersihkan. Semalaman gadis itu hanya tertidur beberapa jam, dan akhirnya bangun kesiangan. Tapi meskipun begitu, sang kakek tidak terlalu ingin memakinya di depan Kaito dan Kiyoteru. Semua orang merasa Luka memang terlalu diistimewakan.

Kiyoteru bangkit dengan gerakan kasar disaat yang sama saat Luka baru saja duduk di bangkunya. Semua orang menangkap sikap tak elit Kiyoteru yang jelas menunjukkan Ia tidak terlalu suka ada Luka di depannya.

"Aku berangkat." ucapnya tanpa memandang siapapun. Melihat itu Kaito hanya mampu memasang tampang bingungnya, sambil menyusul mengikuti langkah Kiyoteru, sedangkan Luka terlihat tidak begitu mau peduli.

"Kau ini kenapa sih? Masih marah pada Luka?" Kaito duduk diatas meja kerja Kiyoteru dan memandang pemuda itu penuh tanya. Bagaimanapun kejadiannya, menurutnya sikap Kiyoteru di meja makan tadi terlalu berlebihan. Apa ia tidak bisa memaklumi Luka yang notabennya seorang wanita?

"Kau tidak boleh begitu Kiyoteru, kau tahu sendiri dia itu punya masalah yang tak terjelaskan dengan keluarganya sendiri. Jangan menambah bebannya. Dikeluarga ini hanya kitalah laki-laki yang mungkin bisa dihandalkan. Luki sudah meninggal, dan itu membuat Luka membenci keluarganya sendiri. Jangan sampai kau berada diposisinya dulu baru kau menger-"

"Diamlah!" Kiyoteru menaikkan nada suaranya. Ia tidak suka diceramahi. Itu membuatnya kesal. Lagipula untuk apa ia diceramahi atas dasar kesalahan yang tidak pernah ia buat? Karena biar bagaimanapun ...

"Kematian Luki bukan urusanku." Matanya menatap Kaito tajam, dan yang ditatap memandangnya tak percaya.

"Kau ini bicara apa? Jangan sampai Luka mendengarmu bicara seperti itu kawan!" Kaito berusaha keras menahan kondisi batinnya. Tidak hanya Luka, bahkan ia sendiripun tidak ingin mendengar kalimat tak berperasaan seperti itu keluar dari mulut pemuda di depannya kini.

"Dan aku bukan laki-laki bermarga Megurine. Jika kau merasa kau adalah laki-laki di keluarga ini. Urus sendiri gadis manja itu tanpa bantuanku." Kiyoteru mendorong bahu Kaito kesal, menepisnya sambil berlalu dari pandangan mata Kaito yang masih terdiam akan ucapan sepupunya itu.

Beberapa detik terbiarkan hilang membawa kesenyapan di ruangan itu. Kaito tertegun, semoga tidak ada yang mendengar kalimat yang terdengar kekanak-kanakan dari mulut Kiyoteru, semoga saja, terutama Luka. Tapi baru saja Kaito memikirkan tentang harapannya tersebut, Luka sudah muncul dari arah yang sama di mana Kiyoteru lenyap dari depan matanya.

Kaito menahan napasnya hingga tercekat di lehernya. Jangan bilang Luka tanpa sengaja sudah mendengar ucapan Kiyoteru. Jika benar, ini akan menjadi sangat buruk. Tentu saja. Perlahan, dengan kepastian, Kaito menanyakan apa yang Luka dengar sedari tadi.

"Semua yang kalian bicarakan." Luka tersenyum, tapi bukan kecantikan yang dilihat Kaito. melainkan kesedihan yang mendalam, gadis itu berusaha menahan tangis dan gejolak kesalnya, tentu saja.

"Lupakan saja, aku ke sini karena mencarimu Kaito." Luka mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku kemejanya. Lupakan apa yang baru saja ia dengar, atau hatinya akan semakin menangis.

"A-apa Luka, ka-katakan saja. Aku akan membantumu sebisaku." Kaito tergagap, ia gugup menghadapi Luka di depannya. Bukan karena takut, tapi karena perasaan tidak enak.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan calon istrimu."

* * *

Miku benar-benar tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja Kaito bilang padanya beberapa menit lalu sebelum akhirnya gadis itu berada di stasiun perbatasan distrik. Ia menunggu seseorang yang sejak semalam bahkan sampai sekarang masih terpikirkan olehnya.

Namun, tak perlu waktu lama, gadis berambut merah muda itu sudah muncul di antara keramaian orang-orang di stasiun.

"Selamat siang, nona." Miku menundukkan kepalanya mencoba bersikap sopan pada sang pewaris itu. Dan Luka mau tak mau memasang senyum di wajahnya.

"Panggil aku Luka, apa aku tidak pernah bilang itu padamu?" Luka menyentuh bahu Miku agar gadis itu kembali mengangkat kepalanya. Ada rasa aneh yang Miku tangkap dari sentuhan itu. Rasa yang membuatnya merasa tak percaya diri sekaligus tak berjiwa.

"Ah-maaf ... Luka- _san._ " Miku kini memandang lekat kearah gadis itu. Sangat cantik.

"Aku pikir Kaito tidak mau mengijinkan calon istrinya berteman denganku, tapi ternyata ia sangat senang saat aku memberitahukan padanya jika aku ingin mengajakmu makan siang." Luka menepis kesan tak berperasaannya seketika itu juga. Berbeda, yang dirasa Miku kini terasa berbeda dari apa yang dilihatnya beberapa hari lalu saat dikantin bersama dengan orang yang sama. Auranya berubah tenang, damai dan penuh keramahan hari ini, sedangkan yang lalu, begitu mencekam dan serasa ingin membakar siapapun yang ketahuan bertatap mata dengannya.

"Kau ingin makan siang denganku?" Miku menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan kesan tak percaya.

"Apa Kaito tak memberitahukanmu? Lalu dia bilang apa padamu hingga kau mau menemuiku?" pandangannya tetap seperti itu, memabukkan.

"Dia bilang, kau membutuhkan seorang teman untuk menemanimu selama tinggal di Jepang." ucap Miku canggung, ia ingat kalimat terakhir Luka saat akan meninggalkannya terakhir kali saat mereka bertemu dulu. Mereka tidak cocok menjadi teman, bukankah begitu?

"Mungkin, itu juga ada benarnya." Luka tersenyum, ibarat ada sebuah bunga yang sedang mekar menebar harum, begitulah makna senyum Luka yang terlihat oleh Miku sekarang ini, ia terjerat akan bau yang Luka taburkan.

Di dalam langkah kaki kedua gadis itu, Miku lebih sering terlihat canggung. Luka bisa merasakan rasa percaya diri gadis itu saat mereka pertama bertemu seakan sirna sekarang. Miku hanya diam, jika pun bersuara, ia lebih suka berucap singkat dan teliti menjaga apa yang akan keluar dari mulutnya. Mungkin takut menyinggung perasaan Luka atau apapun itu. Jadi Luka lah yang lebih aktif mengemukakan kepiawaian bicaranya.

"Kau memikirkan sesuatu? Jika ya, mungkin kita bisa membatalkan makan siang kali ini."

Miku tersentak. Bukan maksudnya untuk membuat Luka jadi memikirkan seperti itu tentangnya, hanya saja Miku tidak tahu, entah kenapa berada di sisi Luka membuatnya merasa tak berdaya.

"T-tidak, maaf mungkin aku hanya sedikit melamun." Miku memaksa wajahnya untuk tersenyum polos. Tapi itu tak berhasil membuat Luka membatalkan peenilaian tersendirinya akan Miku.

"Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu? Katakanlah siapa tahu aku bisa membantumu." Luka memandang lurus kedepan, kedua tangannya ia masukkan ke dalam saku mantel kulitnya dan berjalan beriringan dengan langkah Miku di sampingnya.

Sesaat Miku terdiam, jika Luka tanya apa ia menyembunyikan sesuatu, sebenarnya tidak juga. Tapi Miku punya banyak pertanyaan dari pemahaman yang sedang dipikirkannya. Dan semuanya tentang gadis sakura di sampingnya. Tapi masalahnya adalah, Miku tak tahu apakah ia harus memberitahukan hal yang dipikirkannya itu pada Luka atau tidak.

Entah kenapa, Miku melangkahkan kakinya ke tempat yang cukup berbeda dari apa yang berhubungan dengan makan siang. Mereka tiba di suatu tempat di area _game center_ , Miku berdiri terpatung saat matanya menangkap sesuatu yang membuat pemikirannya semakin tak berarah. Dua orang pria sedang berpelukan mesra, terkadang saling mencubit manis, tersembunyi di salah satu sudut jalan. Rasanya melihat itu jauh lebih memalukan dari apa yang pernah ia lakukan dengan Kaito di depan umum. Atau jangan-jangan apakah orang-orang yang melihatnya saat bermesraan dengan Kaito juga memiliki perasaan memalukan seperti yang ia rasakan sekarang saat sedang melihat orang lain melakukannya? Atau jangan-jangan karena ucapan Luka yang mengakui sebuah rahasia padanya beberapa hari lalu.

Miku langsung cepat mengalihkan pandangan matanya ke arah Luka yang kini sedang sibuk menikmati pemandangannya sendiri, melihat beberapa anak bermain gembira di depannya. Sebuah senyum merekah di sana.

"Ada apa?" Luka memandang Miku polos, mata mereka bertatapan sejenak. Namun batin Miku merasa tak bisa tenang. Tatapan mata Luka membuatnya malu untuk beberapa saat. Memerah.

"Ohh.. kau melihat mereka?" Luka kini tersenyum mendapati sebuah pertanyaan yang terlihat jelas di wajah Miku. Pasti ada hubungannya dengan dirinya. Pasti, Luka tahu itu. Matanya sudah memandang lebih dulu ke arah dua pria yang sedang dimabuk nafsu itu.

"Dan kau ingin bertanya padaku bagaimana rasanya?" Luka tertawa, dan kedua pipi Miku semakin memerah.

"Rasa bagaimana nikmatnya kedua orang yang sama saling memadu kasih, mencintai dan berbagi rasa." Luka tertegun beberapa saat.

"Sebenarnya tidak ada bedanya antara pengertian cintamu dengan Kaito," Luka mendekat menyentuh jari jemari Miku perlahan, dengan lembut sambil mengangkat tangan gadis itu menyentuh kulit-kulit wajahnya. Matanya diarahkannya pada wajah Miku, mendekati wajah gadis itu yang entah sejak kapan sudah memerah bagaikan tomat siap petik.

"Tapi jika kau mau tahu, aku akan membagikanmu sedikit rasa-" belum selesai kalimat itu terucap, Miku sudah menekankan bibirnya pada bibir Luka. Merangkul tubuh gadis itu dalam dekapannya, dan memejamkan matanya sesaat.

Luka tak berniat untuk berontak, tidak didapatinya Miku menggerakkan bibirnya di dalam bibirnya sendiri. Mereka hanya terdiam dalam satu sentakan. Hanya mematung dengan bibir yang saling bersentuhan. Tapi dalam hati Luka tahu, butuh keberanian bagi Miku untuk merasakan bibir miliknya. Dan keberanian itu perlahan-lahan mulai menampakkan wujudnya. Luka merasakan bibir Miku mulai bergerak perlahan menghusap bibirnya. Dan Luka siap membalasnya. Lembut, manis, sayangnya Luka yang lebih mendominasi kecupan yang Miku mulai. Mereka tak begitu peduli berapa pasang mata yang kini menatapi aksi mereka. Dalam hati Luka tertawa, sedangkan Miku menahan malu. Hanya karena ia begitu terpesona akan kecantikan Luka hingga membuatnya bertindak begitu bodoh.

"Aku tidak percaya kau menyukaiku secepat itu," Luka melepas kecupan panjang Miku, tersenyum menahan kenikmatan yang Miku hadirkan padanya.

Miku menunduk tak tahan akan godaan dari wajah Luka yang menatapnya.

"Tapi, kau bukan tipeku." Luka menyentuh bahu Miku ringan sebelum langkahnya menjauh dari sana. Dan diposisinya Miku seperti terhempas jauh entah kemana, meremukkan tulang-tulangnya hingga ia tak lagi sanggup menggerakkan tubuhnya.

Miku adalah seorang gadis yang tidak hanya sekali saja pernah merasa jatuh cinta dalam hidupnya. Ia pernah jatuh cinta berkali-kali, dan akan selalu berakhir dengan apa yang diinginkannya. Bersama Kaito pun, Miku tak terlalu susah menyatukan perasaannya. Tapi kali ini, entah mengapa pemikiran Miku tentang cinta kembali mengambang. Semua orang tahu siapa kekasih gadis itu kini. Tapi rasanya ada yang aneh pada diri Miku, beberapa kali ia mencoba, tapi tetap saja rasanya ada perasaan yang berbeda ketika berada di dekat Luka. Dan Miku tahu, perasaan apa yang kini perlahan-lahan tengah menguasainya. Anehnya Miku berusaha untuk mencari tahu apa benar perasaan yang sedang dirasanya pada Luka benar-benar ada?

Di situasi ini, seharusnya Luka lah yang lebih dulu memiliki perasaan 'kan? Pada dasarnya gadis itu tengah mengakui jika ia hanya menyukai wanita. Lalu kenapa Miku yang kena karma nya?

Luka menarik kursinya, mempersilahkan dirinya sendiri duduk di sana, dan Miku mengikutinya. Kini mereka duduk berhadapan, Miku masih enggan mengangkat wajahnya menatap Luka. Mengingat apa yang baru saja dilakukannya dengan mengecup bibir gadis itu, rasanya ada rasa malu yang tak tertahan. Tapi bagi Luka itu bukan masalah yang besar. Ia sudah terbiasa, tapi Miku memang terlihat berbeda.

"Tidak usah dipikirkan. Kau ingin makan apa?" Luka menatap Miku yang menggeleng pelan menatap wajahnya. Menelisik perlahan, Miku memang mengakui wajah gadis itu memang cantik, tapi perilakunya terkadang membuat orang merasa tak percaya diri berada di sekitarnya. Beberapa saat bersama Luka, Miku bisa mendapatkan sebuah pengalaman aneh, gadis merah muda itu memiliki kepribadian yang sering berubah-ubah, kadang ia bisa tersenyum, kadang tertawa, kadang banyak bicara, dan kadang menjadi begitu pendiam membuatnya merasa takut.

"Ada urusan apa kau ingin menemuiku sebenarnya?"

Luka membiarkan pelayan itu membersihkan sisa-sisa makanan mereka, dan menahan pertanyaan dari jawaban Miku hingga mereka menghilang dari hadapannya.

"Apa kita bisa bekerja sama? Aku butuh bantuanmu. Dan jika kau butuh bantuanku, akan jauh lebih baik jika kita membuat kesepakatan." Luka mengeluarkan ponselnya, ada beberapa data yang telah ia miliki di sana. Namun sebelum Miku berniat menyetujuinya, ia tidak ingin memberitahukannya pada gadis _twintail_ itu terlebih dahulu.

Lantas, bukankah ini kesempatan bagi Miku? Luka sepertinya bukan tipe gadis yang suka memanfaatkan segala sesuatunya seorang diri. Ia adalah seorang pewaris, kaya raya dan penguasa. Tidaklah terlalu sulit baginya utnuk menyuruh orang lain memenuhi apa yang diinginkannya. Bahkan jika ia mau, ia bisa menyewa beberapa orang berbakat istimewa yang ahli dalam pekerjaannya. Tapi Luka bukanlah tipe orang yang seperti itu. Lebih baik mencari orang yang merasa ingin dibantu hingga ia bisa membuat kesepakatan. Dan biar bagaimanapun pasti hasilnya akan sangat dan lebih memuaskan.

Ini kesempatan Miku, itu sudah pasti. Tapi ada pemikiran yang seakan berubah dari apa yang diinginkannya semula. Semula ia memang ingin membuat Luka membantunya. Tapi saat kesempatan di depan mata, ia menjadi ragu pada keputusannya sendiri. Ada rasa malu mungkin, karena antara sadar atau tidak, Miku tahu, Luka seolah bisa membaca jalan pikirnya.

"Apa rencana pernikahan kalian sudah dibicarakan?" Luka menatap wajah Miku lembut, ada sesuatu yang tersirat di sana, sayangnya Miku tak terlalu pandai menebaknya apa.

"Kami tidak pernah berniat untuk menikah." Miku menunduk malu, tatapan Luka membuatnya serasa tengah ditelanjangi. Mendengar pengakuan Miku, gadis merah muda itu menyulap sebuah senyum di wajahnya.

"Kaito bodoh. Apa dia tidak takut kehilangan gadis secantikmu?" Luka mengangkat kedua tangannya, menopang dagunya dan menatap wajah Miku secara seksama. Miku memang cantik, Luka akui. Tapi seperti yang gadis itu ucapkan, Miku bukan tipenya.

"Ini bukan urusanmu." Miku menarik dirinya untuk berusaha setenang mungkin, rasa kesal dan malu membuatnya menjadi salah tingkah.

"Ya kau benar. Tapi selama aku ingin bekerja sama denganmu. Apa yang menjadi urusanmu bisa menjadi urusanku juga." Luka mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam sakunya.

"Tapi karena kau memang tidak butuh bantuanku, sedangkan aku tetap butuh bantuanmu. Mungkin ada baiknya aku membayarmu dengan sejumlah uang." ada secarik kertas yang ia sodorkan kehadapan Miku.

"Kau ingin aku membayarmu berapa? Katakan saja." Miku tertegun mendengarkannya. Terkadang memikirkan bagaimana cara Luka berpikir, Miku merasa Luka memiliki kelicikan yang sempurna.

"Kau ingin aku mengerjakan apa hingga kau berani mengeluarkan uang untuk membayarku?" Miku tak suka sifat Luka kali ini, senyum gadis itu membuatnya merasa diremehkan. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, ia butuh uang, dan Luka ada untuk menawarkan.

"Jika kau setuju dengan kesepakatan. Aku baru bisa bilang." Luka mengulurkan tangannya ke depan Miku, ingin menjabat tangan gadis itu, dan dengan sambutan dari tangan Miku, mereka akhirnya terikat dalam satu kesepakatan rahasia antara mereka berdua.

"Jangan lupa memberiku kabar malam nanti. Kita bicarakan semuanya malam ini."

Miku memandang tubuh Luka yang sudah menjauh dari pandangan matanya. Setelah jabatan tangan di antara mereka, Luka hanya tersenyum manis dan mengakhiri perbincangan. Ia tak mau terlalu lama keluar saat waktu istirahat sudah akan berakhir. Bagaimanapun ia adalah direktur utama yang harusnya memberikan contoh pada bawahannya.

Miku tertegun sejenak, tanpa sadar tangannya menggapai bibirnya sendiri. Kesan pertama yang ia miliki saat mengecup bibir gadis itu hanyalah satu; ia berdebar, dan hatinya bergejolak. Ini tidak baik, Miku tahu ada yang tidak beres dengan pikirannya. Apa mungkin ia sudah menyukai gadis yang seharusnya tak berhak memiliki perasaannya?

* * *

Saat kapanpun, keadaan di dalam rumah yang di tempati Luka akan tetap sama, hampa, kosong, dan tak ada kehidupan. Seakan Luka melupakan jika ia dulu pernah tumbuh di sana. Tapi ingatan tentang masa kecil itu seakan lenyap dengan masalah yang ia tumpuk dalam otaknya. Luka berjalan pelan melangkahkan kakinya melewati ruang tamu menuju kamarnya yang berada di lantai tiga, yang ada hanya keheningan. Tak dilihatnya Kaito dan Kiyoteru di sana, mereka berdua lah cucu-cucu dari kakeknya yang Luka tahu menetap di rumah yang sama dengan yang ditempatinya.

Mungkin Kaito masih ingin menemui Miku, dan Kiyoteru? Luka tak terlalu ingin memikirkannya. Sebenarnya selain mereka bertiga, ada seorang cucu lagi yang Luka ketahui tinggal di sana, tapi sampai sekarang pun Luka masih belum melihatnya. Luka tidak begitu mengenal baik siapa saja sepupunya. Ia terlalu lama hidup di luar dan tidak tahu apapun tentang keluarganya. Yang paling Luka ingat hanya Kaiko, saudara perempuan Kaito yang semasa kecil dulu selalu menempel dengannya. Rindu rasanya mengenang masa mereka dulu.

Malam ini mungkin akan menjadi malam yang panjang. Miku mengirim pesan jika pertemuannya dengan Kaito sudah selesai, dan mengundang Luka untuk datang ke tempat di mana ia tinggal. Luka tak keberatan, seakan tidak sabar, ia langsung beranjak dari rumah dan langsung menelusuri kota tempat di mana apertemen Miku berada.

Di dalam perjalanan, Luka menikmati setiap langkah kakinya. Ia belum sempat memilih mobil untuk dirinya sendiri. Oleh karena itu pada akhirnya ia harus berjuang sedikit lebih keras untuk mencapai stasiun yang akan mengantarnya ke tempat di mana Miku tinggal.

Perjalanan kereta, Luka merindukannya. Di Jepang saat ia kecil, Gumi pernah nekat mengajaknya menaiki kereta. Dan pada akhirnya saat tiba di rumah, Luka ingat orang tuanya memarahinya habis-habisan, dan Gumi hanya nyengir dengan tawanya.

Keadaan kereta malam itu cukup sepi, bukan karena tidak ada orang, namun kebanyakan dari mereka sudah terlelap menikmati perjalanan. Luka memilih duduk di sudut gerbong kereta, di sana ia bisa lihat sesuatu dari balik jendela. Hanya ada lampu yang terbias tak jelas. Saat sedang sendiri, Luka lebih suka memikirkan hal-hal yang aneh untuk dirinya. Seperti seorang bocah yang ingin tahu banyak hal. Itu membuat Luka senyum-senyum sendiri, dan ia menyukai hobi uniknya itu.

Laju kereta terhenti. Luka dan beberapa orang beranjak dari kursi mereka dan melangkah menuju gerbang. Perjalanan yang singkat, dan membuat Luka berhasil mengungkap kenangan masa kecilnya yang hampir terlupa. Saat Luka melangkah keluar stasiun, ia sudah dikejutkan dengan sesosok bayang yang sudah berdiri di ujung pandangnya. Tangan gadis itu melambai lembut, dan Luka tersenyum menghargainya.

"Rasanya tidak tenang membiarkan seorang pewaris naik kereta sendirian." Miku tersenyum sambil melangkah seirama dengan langkah Luka. Cuaca malam yang cukup dingin menusuk tulang tak lagi ia rasa saat Luka sudah berdiri di dekatnya.

"Ya. Mungkin kau sedikit mengerti bagaimana susahnya menjadi seorang pewaris." Luka mengangkat bahunya menimbang apa yang baru saja diucapkannya. Dan mendengar itu Miku hanya tertawa.

"Ayo singgah ke minimarket sebentar. Tak enak rasanya kalau tak menyajikan apapun untuk tamu terhormatku." Miku menarik tangan Luka tanpa sadar. Tapi Luka menyadarinya.

.

.

Setibanya di apertemen miliknya, Miku mempersilahkan Luka masuk lebih dulu. Membiarkan Luka menelusuri setiap sudut rumahnya dengan pandangan tersendiri. Ada banyak hal yang Luka inginkan saat matanya menangkap ada sebuah kehidupan di rumah itu. Mungkin kesendirian tak begitu buruk bagi seorang Hatsune Miku, sangat berbalik dengan dirinya.

Miku meletakkan semua yang dibawanya di atas meja ruang tamunya. Ada beberapa cemilan dan bir. Awalnya Miku ingin memasak seusatu untuk Luka, tapi Luka menolak dengan lembut. Takut tujuan mereka berubah dari apa yang diinginkannya.

"Kau tinggal sendirian?" Luka masih menelusuri pandangannya, entah bagaimana, ia sudah menjadi begitu nyaman berada di sana. Tidak begitu banyak barang yang terpajang, terkesan simpel dan menyatu dengan mata.

"Ya, aku yatim piatu yang dibesarkan di panti asuhan. Tidak punya siapapun," Miku tersenyum kecut dan meneguk bir kalengan di genggamannya.

"Dan entah kenapa aku menjadi sangat iri padamu." lanjutnya setelah tegukan panjang itu diakhirinya. Luka bungkam, ia tidak begitu suka membahas masalah keluarga, karena baginya pun tak ada arti yang begitu membuatnya terkenang tentang keluarganya sendiri.

"Lalu, kesepakatan apa yang ingin kau bicarakan padaku?" Miku menangkap satu ekspresi yang tak enak dari wajah Luka saat mereka membahas masalah keluarga, jadi ia sendiri yang berinisiatif untuk melepas kecanggungan itu. Mengubah topik lain untuk mendamaikan suasana.

* * *

Pagi ini, ada sesuatu yang berbeda dari tatapan Kiyoteru pada Kaito. Kedua pemuda itu saling memandang dalam kesunyian. Pasalnya tentu saja karena perubahan sistem yang Luka laksanakan. Tanpa rundingan, tanpa tanda-tanda, tahu-tahu pagi ini beberapa divisi mengalami kejanggalan. Beberapa ruangan terlihat kosong, beberapa meja, bahkan orang-orang menampilkan tampang-tampang penuh kekhawatiran. Ada ketakutan yang tersembunyi dari pandangan mereka. Takut jika Luka, sang direktur utama pun turut memecat mereka.

Kiyoteru memiliki niat untuk langsung menggebrak Luka di dalam ruangannya, tapi Kaito lansgung menyeretnya tanpa ampun dan memaksa Kiyoteru untuk berunding di dalam ruangan Kaito. Sebelum Kiyoteru mengamuk, lebih baik mereka bicarakan ini lebih dulu, bukankah begitu?

"Terhitung, sudah empat belas pekerja tak lagi bekerja tanpa kita tahu." Kaito menyuarakan pelan, untuk kali ini, mereka harus memikirkan segala tindakan mereka dengan kepala dingin.

"Berengsek.." Kiyoteru menahan geram di genggamannya, dan Kaito mampu merasakannya. Jelas saja jika Kiyoteru marah, sembilan orang di divisinya dipecat dalam waktu sehari. Tanpa ia tahu, dan tanpa ia sadari.

"Tahan amarahmu Kiyoteru," Kaito berusaha bersikap lebih sabar dari sepupunya itu.

"... mungkin dia sudah menemukan pengganti yang jauh lebih unggul." ucap Kaito hati-hati.

Kiyoteru memandang Kaito sengit kali ini, dilangkahkannya kakinya mendekati posisi Kaito di depannya, dan menarik leher kemeja pemuda itu lalu menatapnya tajam. Napasnya bergemuruh penuh emosi yang ingin ia luapkan, tapi tidak etis rasanya menjadikan Kaito objek kemarahannya.

"Lebih unggul katamu?" Kaito menahan rasa sakit di sekitar lehernya.

"Jadi menurutmu selama ini semua yang bekerja dibawahku bukan orang-orang yang unggul?" Kiyoteru menghempaskan tubuh Kaito jauh dari hadapannya, membuat pria itu goyah dan terjatuh. Kaito terbatuk memperbaiki pernapasannya. Sial.

"Biar bagaimanapun dia adalah atasan kita Kiyoteru," Kaito mengangkat tubuhnya, berusaha untuk tetap bersabar dengan perbuatan Kiyoteru padanya.

"Aku tidak terima ini! Gadis jalang itu akan mendapatkan pembalasan setimpal dari apa yang sudah dia lakukan setelah dia memunculkan dirinya di hadapanku." ucap Kiyoteru melangkah keluar dari ruangan, membiarkan Kaito terus mengejarnya, namun tetap tidak ia pedulikan.

.

.

.

Kaito menerobos masuk ke ruangan Luka walaupun sekretarisnya meminta untuk menunggu. Perasaannya bergejolak, ditahan lebih lama mungkin akan berdampak buruk bagi batinnya. Harusnya Luka tak bertingkah seperti ini, walaupun ia punya kuasa khusus untuk memecat seluruh karyawan, tapi tidak seperti ini cara melakukannya. Apalagi ia melakukannya pada anggota yang di kepalai Kiyoteru, belum lagi hubungan mereka dari yang terjadi sebelumnya sama sekali tidak membaik, kini Luka semakin membuat amarah Kiyoteru memuncak.

"Luka- _chan_ , kita perlu bicara." Kaito tak peduli siapa yang sedang berbincang pada Luka kali ini, tapi melihat paras Kaito yang tiba-tiba terlihat serius, akhirnya Luka meminta waktu pada tamunya untuk membiarkan Kaito bicara.

Menunda pembicaraan mereka hingga selesai makan siang nanti adalah pilihan yang tepat, kedua tamu Luka saat itu menarik diri untuk segera pamit. Meninggalkan Kaito dan Luka yang masih berada di dalam. Luka bukannya tidak tahu apa yang ingin Kaito bicarakan padanya, pasti tentang pekerja yang ia pecat secara sengaja, atau mungkin mewakili Kiyoteru menyampaikan kekecewaannya. Luka menggerakkan tangannya memencet sebuah tombol tersembunyi di bawah meja kerjanya, dan setelah itu dinding kaca transparan terlapisi dengan lapisan hitam yang membatasi pandangan orang dari luar ruangannya. Agar mereka bisa bicara.

"Bicaralah, mereka mungkin masih akan menungguku hari ini." Luka menatap wajah Kaito tak berekspresi seperti biasa.

"Apa yang kau lakukan ini? Kau mau bertingkah seenaknya?" tanya Kaito seakan ingin menumpahkan kekesalannya. Luka mendesah kecil, ia tahu pasti ini yang akan mereka bahas hari ini.

"Mereka tidak bisa diharapkan. Dan aku tidak butuh orang yang tak bisa diharapkan" ucap Luka sederhana, ringan tanpa beban, sambil mengangkat tubuhnya bangkit dari kursi tempatnya berkuasa, dan merenung sambil berdiri menatap luasnya kota kelahirannya dari jendela ruangannya.

"Tapi kau harus memikirkan perasaan Kiyoteru. Dia sudah mencapai hasil memuaskan selama memimpin divisinya." Kaito mendekati Luka, namun langkahnya terhenti saat Luka membalikkan tubuh memandangnya.

"Kutanya padamu," Luka melangkah mendekati Kaito di hadapannya, menelisik tajam wajah pemuda itu seraya berbisik di telinganya.

"... di sini, siapa yang berkuasa?" ucapnya pelan, namun begitu terasa menancap tepat di jantung Kaito. Tubuhnya seakan lemas. Luka benar, di sini siapa yang berkuasa, dan siapa yang harus rela diperintah. Kaito menahan getaran dalam tubuhnya. Sebagai seorang yang tidak memiliki keunggulan, seharusnya ia memang menuruti perintah sang pewaris bukan?

"Tidak masalah jika kau membuat kesalahan padaku Luka- _cha,_ " Kaito menunduk tak berdaya, sebagai sesama cucu dari orang yang paling tinggi, ia memang selalu kalah.

"... tapi jangan pernah melakukannya pada Kiyoteru, dia tidak bisa menerima kekalahan." lanjutnya berusaha tenang.

"Tidak usah khawatir. Sama sepertimu. Dia juga harus menuruti apa yang kumau." Luka melangkah kembali ke kursi penguasanya, dan duduk menghempaskan tubuhnya di sana, meraih tombol di bawah mejanya dan beberapa detik kemudian ruangan itu kembali terang seperti biasa.

"Kembalilah ke ruanganmu. Banyak pekerjaan yang masih harus kau selesaikan. Shion- _san_." ucap Luka mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lembaran kertas yang memang sedari tadi berserakan di atas mejanya.

Kaito meninggalkan ruangan.

.

.

.

Luka cukup menyesal membiarkan tamunya menunggu. Namun saat ia bertanya pada sekretarisnya ke mana kedua orang itu pergi. Sang sekretaris merasa menyesal jika harus menyampaikan jika mereka berdua sudah kembali dan akan datang lagi besok. Luka melepas hembusan napasnya berat, baginya membiarkan orang terabaikan karena masalah pribadinya adalah sebuah kesalahan. Tapi jika memang mereka akan datang lagi besok, harusnya ini adalah berita baik.

"Sampaikan pernyataan maafku pada mereka, dan besok aku akan menunggu mereka dengan senang hati." ucap Luka pada skretarisnya sebelum ia meninggalkan divisi tempat ia bekerja.

Ada sesuatu yang ingin dipastikan Luka di luar ruangannya. Dan langkah kakinya membawa ia menuju kearah di mana Kiyoteru bekerja. Seharusnya ia memang harus menemuhi Kiyoteru dan memberikan penjelasan, walau ia yakin pria itu tidak akan memandang wajahnya apalagi mendengarkannya. Tapi sebagai pimpinan Luka akan bertanggungjawab.

Namun saat masuk ke divisi pemasaran, tak ditemukan Luka pria itu di sana, pandangan mata para pekerja yang berada di sanapun terasa begitu ketakutan melihat kehadirannya.

Luka tak menemukan tujuannya, berbalik kembali mengarahkan langkahnya keluar dari ruangan divisi yang dikunjunginya, menuju ruangan divisinya sendiri. Langkahnya teratur, gerakan tubuhnya memang terlihat begitu percaya diri, inilah yang Luka miliki, membuat semua orang yang memandangnya bergetar penuh kagum, tanpa sadar Luka dipandang sebagai orang yang paling menakutkan di perusahaan yang dipimpinnya sendiri.

Tiba di ruang divisinya, langkah Luka melemah, di ujung sana, di depan ruangannya, setelah matanya memandang. Ia bisa lihat beberapa sosok yang sudah berdiri tegas dan membalas tatapannya. Ada seseorang yang harusnya ia rindukan, juga seseorang yang tadi ingin ditemuinya, dan beberapa pria tua lainnya, ia tak mengenalinya. Luka melanjutkan langkahnya tenang. Namun ketengannya berbanding terbalik dengan aura-aura setiap orang yang kini dengan was-was menatapnya. Aura mereka bercampur aduk, dan Luka sadar ada sesuatu yang akan ia hadapi nanti.

"Selamat siang ayah." ucap Luka sambil membungkukkan badannya. Dan semua orang di sana masih tetap memandanginya. Juga Kaito, yang baru saja tiba di ruang divisi itu.

"Maaf, aku belum sempat mengunjungimu,"

Semua orang bisa merasakan langkah kaki ayah Luka yang begitu tegas, mendekati Luka dan menghiraukan apa yang gadis itu ucapkan.

"Itu karena aku tidak-" ucapan Luka terhenti, tergantikan dengan rasa sakit dipipinya, perih. Bahkan tamparan itu sampai membuat kakinya terlangkah.

Semua orang memandang penuh takjub. Bahkan Kaito sendiri di tempatnya.

"Aku tidak butuh kunjunganmu." kalimat itu membuat semua orang di sana terdiam. Luka masih tertunduk, menahan rasa sakit dan perih di pipinya. Bahkan kini ia bisa rasakan ada darah yang mengalir dari bibirnya. Kaito menggeram.

"Tapi, kau ayahku." Luka mengangkat wajahnya perlahan, berusaha membalas tatapan tajam ayahnya pada dirinya, berusaha melawan dengan cara yang paling halus, tapi setiap mata itu menatap mata ayahnya, Luka tahu, ia tidak sanggup. Rasa sakit fisik yang ia rasakan berganti dengan rasa sakit batin yang ia pupuk sedari kecil. Luka selalu tahu betapa bencinya ayahnya padanya. Keadaan Luka saat ini memang terdengar begitu malang. Luka dibuang oleh ayahnya sendiri, dan dipungut kembali oleh kakeknya sendiri. Apa Luka punya alasan untuk tetap memiliki rasa cinta untuk keluarganya sendiri?

"Sudah kukatakan padamu, buang jauh-jauh rasa hormatmu sebagai anakku dari pikiranmu. Anakku sudah mati bahkan setelah dia dilahirkan." ucapan itu membuat Luka bergetar. Kebencian ayahnya padanya hanya karena suatu alasan yang sebenarnya bukan salahnya, hanya karena Luka terlahir sebagai perempuan, dan ia dibuang.

Sudah sejak lama Luka menyadari keadaannya. Kehadirannya tidak diinginkan, sejak kecil ia diasingkan, dan keberadaannya digantikan oleh seorang bocah yang ia sebut sebagai kakak saat kecilnya. Luka menangis dalam hati, inilah alasan terbesar kenapa ia tidak ingin pulang. Berhadapan dengan ayah sendiri, seakan sedang berhadapan dengan penguasa dunia, Luka tak akan mampu bicara, tak akan pernah mampu mengatakan betapa ia ingin diakui walau sekali saja.

"Ma-maafkan kelancanganku, Megurine- _sama_." Luka mengabaikan rasa sakit yang menusuk hatinya. Membuang status darah yang mengalir ditubuhnya dan di tubuh orang yang sedang berdiri dihadapannya. Luka menunduk hormat.

"Kembalikan seluruh karyawan yang telah kau pecat."

Semua orang yang mendengar berusaha menyembunyikan keterkagetannya, jadi ini alasan pria tua itu berada di sana? Dan seharusnya mereka sadar sejak tadi, ada Kiyoteru yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Aku tidak bisa, tuan." Luka tetap menundukkan kepalanya. Hingga ia tidak tahu, sudah ada tangan yang kembali menampar pipinya, Luka terjatuh, begitu sakit. Dan Kaito berhenti menahan dirinya.

"Paman, hentikan!" Kaito melangkah cepat meraih tubuh Luka yang sudah terjatuh di sana, pipinya memerah akibat dua tamparan keras sekaligus.

"Luka- _chan_ , berhentilah melawan ayahmu," Kaito mendekap Luka dalam posisinya, dan matanya bisa melihat, darah itu mengalir deras dari bibirnya.

"Dia bukan ayahku." Luka menepis tangan Kaito, berusaha bangkit, dan melepas dirinya sendiri dari bantuan tangan Kaito. "Dia bukan ayahku." ucapnya sekali lagi, menahan rasa sakit yang menggores hatinya. _Aku tidak punya ayah,_ batinnya menangis.

"Seharusnya kau tidak perlu ikut campur dengan apa yang sedang aku miliki saat ini, Tuan." Luka mengangkat kepalanya, menatap ayahnya sendiri. Kesabarannya sudah menipis sempurna.

"Berengsek! Itulah kenapa aku benci mengakuimu sebagai anakku." ayahnya menggeram.

"Tidak perlu. Aku sudah sudah tidak punya ayah bahkan setelah aku dilahirkan." Luka mengatur langkahnya berbalik, meninggalkan semua orang yang sedang menatapnya di sana. Dan saat ia berbalik, ia bisa melihat wajah Kiyoteru yang menampilkan senyuman untuknya.

"Luka- _chan_!" Kaito mengikuti Luka yang sudah menghilang dari pandangan semua orang yang berada di divisi itu.

.

"Sepertinya semua karyawanmu tidak bisa dikembalikan Kiyoteru."

Pemuda itu mengikuti langkah pamannya yang sudah beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Tidak apa paman, terimakasih. _"-begitupun sudah cukup memberinya pelajaran,_ batin Kiyoteru.

Kaito menghentikan langkahnya saat langkah Luka pun terhenti di depannya. Ia tahu seberapa banyak beban kecewa yang sedang gadis itu pikul saat ini, bahkan seumur hidupnya. Kehadirannya tidak diakui ayah kandungnya sendiri, dan orang yang ia sayangi, kakaknya tidak diakui oleh kakeknya sendiri. Ibarat kata, menyelamatkan diri sendiri saja sulit, Luka sudah ingin menyelamatkan orang lain, hingga semuanya menjadi berantakan dan meninggalkan ribuan rasa perih bagi batinnya. Luka tersiksa luar dalam, melihatnya saja sudah tahu betapa malang hidup gadis itu. Sangat malang.

"Ikut aku untuk mengobati lukamu," Kaito meraih bahu Luka di sana, dan gadis itu hanya terdiam tak merespon.

"Tinggalkan aku sendiri." Luka menahan rasa sakitnya, ia tidak ingin menangis. Sungguh, betapapun sakitnya kehidupan yang ia hadapai, Luka sudah berjanji untuk pantang meneteskan airmata.

"Luka- _chan_ , bibirmu berdarah." Kaito membujuk lagi, iba rasanya. Ia juga memiliki seorang adik perempuan, memiliki seorang kekasih, dan Kaito selalu merasa tidak sanggup jika melihat ada seorang gadis yang teraniaya di depan matanya.

"Tidak apa, ini tidak sakit," Luka mengangkat kepalanya menatap Kaito di sana, disulapnya sebuah senyum untuk ditampilkan pada Kaito, dan seolah ingin mengatakan pada pria itu _aku baik-baik saja._

"Pergilah, atau aku akan marah padamu." Luka tersenyum hambar, rasanya Kaito ingin menangis melihat senyuman itu.

"Luka- _chan_ , ada saatnya kau butuh bantuan seseorang untuk membuatmu lebih baik, sayang." Kaito mendekap tubuh Luka, ia begitu sayang gadis ini, sangat menyayanginya.

"Aku tidak butuh Kaito, aku yang lebih paham apa yang kuinginkan." Luka menahan airmatanya.

Seberapa sakitnya jalan hidupnya kini, Luka sudah berjanji bahwa ia tidak akan menangis.

* * *

Gumi sudah tidak sabar lagi untuk menemui Luka di rumahnya. Bertemu teman kecil membuatnya begitu bahagia. Hubungan keluarga Gumi dan Luka sudah begitu dekat, hingga bagi Gumi, masuk sembarangan ke rumah Luka bukan lagi suatu hal yang harus ia takuti, walau ia sadar pengawalan di rumah itu tidak pernah main-main.

Dan seperti biasa, keadaan malam di rumah itu memang benar-benar mencekam. Tak terlihat seperti ada tanda-tanda kehidupan. Dulu di sana Gumi hanya akan bisa menemui Kaito dan Kiyoteru, karena hanya mereka berdua yang selalu ada setiap saat di sana, tapi membayangkan jika Luka juga ada di sana, membuat Gumi menjadi terlalu bersemangat.

Gumi duduk di ruang tamu, dan beberapa pelayan langsung menghampirinya sopan.

"Anda ingin disajikan apa, nona?" ucap mereka selalu ramah. Gumi langsung beranjak semangat dan menanyakan keberadaan Luka pada mereka.

"Oh, Luka _-sama_ sejak tadi masih berada di kamarnya." pelayan itu menjawab sangat ramah. Mendengar jawaban itu, ide Gumi langsung terbuka.

"Antar aku ke kamarnya." ucapnya semangat. Lalu mendengar permintaan itu, kedua pengawal itu saling menatap bergantian.

"Aku yang tanggung jawab, dia tidak akan memarahi kalian." Gumi memaksa.

"Ba-baiklah.." ucap pelayan itu ragu.

.

Gumi bersenandung dalam langkahnya, mengikuti kedua pelayan yang sedang menunjukkan arah dimana kamar Luka berada. Dan setelah langkah mereka terhenti di sebuah pintu, Gumi yakin Luka ada di dalam sana. Salah seorang pelayan memberanikan diri mengetuk.

"Nona, anda kedatangan seorang tamu." ucap mereka lembut. Tidak ada jawaban.

Gumi mengambil alih membuka knop pintu, namun terkunci.

"Kau yakin dia ada di dalam?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Iya, sejak pulang tadi nona tidak beranjak sedikitpun dari kamarnya." jawab mereka jujur.

"Luka, ini aku, Gumi ... kau di dalam-"

"Aku sedang tidur." suara itu menghentikan ucapan Gumi, di hadapannya kini Luka sudah berdiri memandangnya kesal. Dan yang di pandang malah tersenyum ceria.

"Ah.. Luka, aku pikir kau melupakanku," ucap Gumi memeluknya semangat.

.

.

.

* * *

An : Masih gak tahu mau di lanjut atau enggak.


End file.
